Legend of Spyro Lost and Found
by ShadowDemon264
Summary: Spyro and Cynder awaken after their fight with Malefor, but things are ever so slightly different from what we saw in the games, do these changes mean anything? Maybe it's nothing or maybe it's everything that was Lost... rated teen for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First fanfiction. If you do read and review this, **_**constructive**_** criticism please?**

Chapter 1:

Three dragons hover in the centre of the planet, mere metres away from the core of their world. Locked in a battle for survival with purple beams of Convexity shooting from their open maws.

"Just… Hold on a little longer!", Spyro yelled out, slightly slurred due to him keeping his mouth open.

"You can't defeat me. I AM ETERNAL!" Malefor roared. A new surge of convexity blasted forward from Malefor's open jaw, causing the two young dragons to be pushed back slightly.

"NOW CYNDER!"

On Spyro's cue, the two dragons unleashed as much energy as possible towards the chaotic dragon. Spyro's and Cynder's Convexity seemed to blend together as an intertwining beam of pure destruction. Malefor's Convexity crumbled in place of this power and he was hit square on the chest with this final stand from the two heroes. Falling onto the centre of the world, the battle seemed to be done. However, Malefor began to rise onto his feet once more.

After fully rising, five strange purple circles appeared around the dragon, each had strange runes embedded into the outer ring whilst a pentagram lay in the centre of each circle. The next moment, dragons seemingly made of nothing but purple energy rose from the ground and leapt up into the air. The five dragon-like beings began surrounding Malefor: only just out of range of his attacks.

Without warning, the magical entity behind Malefor charged him. Cynder and Spyro watched on in pure shock as the dragon went straight through him and came out the other side. Meanwhile another strange circle appeared below Malefor, except this one was coloured half blue half orange and the runes were different.

"What is this? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!", Malefor roared in utter shock and anger, attempting to at least harm these strange entities. The circle glowed brightly: the ground seemed to open beneath Malefor, revealing a pure black void. After each fly-by the spectres enacted, Malefor sunk deeper into the emptiness below him. Lower and lower he went until Malefor's roars of anger and anguish echoed… and disappeared like the ghostly dragons who banished him.

Spyro and Cynder glided down onto the sphere of rock that was the centre of their world, looking around at the destruction of their own world.

"Spyro… I am so sor-", Cynder began before Spyro silenced her.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. It's over now"

Spyro's eyes, usually filled with hope and optimism, showed an empty husk. Emotion fled from his face and sorrow took their place.

"So this is it?", Cynder croaked out in horror as she took in the utter devastation of the world's cracking.

However, this wasn't heard by Spyro as words from his friend and teacher filled his head "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding itself with nature and offering hope to the future."

A lightbulb seemed to go off in Spyro's head as he came to a realisation. Turning to Cynder, he simply says:

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder"

"Spyro NO". Cynder nearly screeched in utter shock of what Spyro wanted to do. "You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"GO WHERE CYNDER?! THERE'LL BE NOTHING LEFT! THE WORLD IS BREAKING APART! But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

Cynder hesitates slightly before responding calmly, with no regrets "Then I'm with you".

A small smile dances across Spyro's lips after hearing that from Cynder, before disappearing. A form of magic light, similar to what the spectral dragons were made of, continually flew away from him enveloping the whole cavern with light. So much so it shot out into the dark night from the cracks in the planet's crust.

Cynder's voice, in a whispered tone (but clearly not whispered very well), echoed around the cave, continually saying "I love you…" before everything fell silent and all Cynder and Spyro saw was black.

The light emitted from Spyro hooked onto the chunks of rock that used to make up their home and pulled them back together. Rock piled together to from land masses, water filled the riverbeds and oceans. Even the Mountain of Malefor began to pull itself together with Spyro's magic. Everything pieced itself together until finally the world was fully formed and the world went still and silent.

**Later:**

Cynder's eyes begin to flutter open lazily, revealing a large open field framed with trees. A small stream flows by calmly. The area is the embodiment of peacefulness. Confusion pierces Cynder's aching head.

'_The hell happened? And why am I in Avalar? I thought we were…'_

Cynder gasps as she remembered she is NOT supposed to be alone. She jumps up and immediately regrets her decision. Her entire body began roaring with their complaints of her actions. Collapsing back onto the floor, Cynder turned her head to the left and saw the dragon she was looking for laying down on his side. Snoozing without a care in the world. The dragon was covered in purple scales, excluding his under-belly which was a golden colour. His wing membrane and tips (which were currently spread away from him) followed the same pattern. As did his two horns, which pointed backwards from his head and turned slightly upwards at their end.

Seeing Spyro eased the young dragonesses stress a great deal. _'At least Spyro's alright'_, Cynder thinks, sighing with relief before pondering how they got there. They were unconscious in the centre of the planet. They should've been trapped inside the planet as it was reformed, right? 'Clearly not'. And what were those dragons? A side-effect of Convexity collision? Questions for Volteer when they got back.

Then another thought hits her. How long had they been unconscious? It was near the middle of the night when they fought Malefor. And it looks to be the middle of the day according to the suns positioning in the sky. That at the very least means around nine hours but that's assuming it hasn't been a day since they fell asleep. Ignoring the complaints of her neck, Cynder began to turn and examine her body for any injuries, since Spyro clearly had none. Cynder was shocked, grateful but shocked nonetheless, that neither of them had any injuries beyond that of a bump or bruise. You'd think a fight with the so called 'eternal' dragon Malefor would bring you to near death at the very least, even if you had OP powers compared to the rest.

Then again it was more a draw than anything else. If those dragons hadn't shown up they would both be ashes in the centre of the world. At least of what was left of it. That's another question. HOW IS THE WORLD INTACT?! Cynder distinctly remembered brimstone and fire destroying the world and shattering it. The answer seemed to be in her memory but she couldn't quite grasp it. Suddenly it all came back. Spyro's 'sacrifice' the purple light… her confession. Although it could barely be seen, a blush played along the inside of her scales. _'Did he hear me? What if he didn't? do I have to go through all that again just to work up the courage to confess AGAIN? _Thoughts of this king ran through Cynder's head quicker than she could handle.

A small groan from the left of her shook Cynder out of her, admittedly, terrifying thoughts. "Huh, this isn't where I fell asleep". Cynder turned to see Spyro looking around whilst lying on his golden belly. And then he turned and noticed the black dragoness behind him. "Hey Cynder", Spyro mumbled sleepily. He was so drained from the fight earlier… with… Malefor…

Then he took off at lightspeed towards Cynder, who was very unprepared for it, and knocked her over into the grass standing over her. "CYNDERWHATTHEHELLHAPPENEDWHEREISMALEFORAREYOUOKAYISEVERYONEOKAY-".

"**SPYRO**!".

The single shout seemed to stun Spyro into absolute silence, although his emerald eyes still glistened with panic and worry. "I am fine '_ish_' everyone is fine '_probably' _and the rest I don't know. Now can you please get off me? As relieved as I am to see you up, this is not a comfortable position for me."

Spyros eyes widened as he realised what she meant. Quickly scrambling off her he launched into a barrage of apologies for what he did.

"Spyro. I'm fine. I wasn't hurt, much." The last bit came out quieter and faster than the rest so Spyro couldn't hear her. "More importantly how are _you_? And what do you remember?".

Spyro paused for a second, stretching and wincing as he checked himself over. "Nothing seems to be wrong: no breaks, tears or even bruises. I'm a little achy in the wing department but I should be good to go". He seemed surprised.

Cynder raised an eyebrow (metaphorically speaking) at that response. Here she was, barely able to move, and Spyro can fly right now. That is _sooo._ Not. Fair. "How?", she breathed out by accident. The purple dragon before her just shrugged. "I'm a purple dragon, we heal faster I guess."

"Yeah well I call mole-shit."

"Did you need to swear? Seems unnecessary…"

"Really. We killed monsters and technically stopped Malefor AND you pulled the world back together. And _**swearing**_ of all things bugs you?"

Spyro meekly looked away at her question, causing Cynder to giggle, which she regretted immediately. Spyro's head slowly turned towards her, an smirk plastered on his snout. "Did you-", Spyro started slowly.

"_Spyro_-"

"Just-"

"Spyro finish that sentence and I will-"

"Giggle?"

"Kill you", Cynder sighed. Spyro just started laughing out loud at this sudden revelation. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY ANCESTORS YOU ACTUALLY HAVE A GIRLY GIGGLE. HAHAHAHA OH Sparx is gonna love this".

"**PLEASE** Spyro do **NOT** tell him. Tell anyone else just not him!"

**Twenty minutes of Spyro laughing later;**

Spyro finally started to calm down from his, immature, laughter at Cynder's expense. "Alright alright enough now. What are we gonna do now then?", Cynder grumbled out, still annoyed at Spyro.

"Wouldn't that be obvious? To Warfang, of course". Warfang is the city of dragons, where everyone made a home base against Malefor in the war. The guardians should still be there, repairing and maybe finding the other dragons that may or may not be still alive after Malefor's return. "It is the obvious choice, except for the fact I can't fly yet. I've rested enough to walk but it could take weeks to walk there from here", Cynder responded with. "So we really have to options: A) wait for me to rest enough to fly to Warfang or B) walk the entire way there."

"If you aren't rested enough to go we aren't going", Spyro stated as if it was a matter of fact. "We are staying here until you are fit enough to get home". Spyro had a seriousness rarely seen by anyone masking his face. There would be no changing his mind, even if Cynder wanted to.

"I'm fine with that. Hope you're ready to be bored for a week or two".

"Wait what?"

**And That's chapter one of 'Lost and found'. I think it went well. Or at least decent. I have an idea of the plot but not much for in between. Any review would be most appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One month later****…**

The sun rose high on the field of Avalar. As the sun rose, so did two young dragons. Well, one of them anyway…

"Spyro, get. Up. Now."

"Five more minutes…"

"No, now."

"But can't I sleep in?"

"The last time I let you sleep in, you stayed in bed until the sun set again."

Quiet murmurs can be heard from Spyro as he shuffles to allow his wings to reach over his head to hide himself from a very miffed Cynder.

"Alright, you asked for it"

Cynder then walks up to Spyro and bites down on his tail. HARD.

"AUGH MERCY CYNDER MERCY!"

"Get up and I won't have to do this", Cynder replies annoyed, slightly muffled due to Spyros tail locked in her jaws.

"FINE FINE I'M UP I'M UP!"

In the blink of an eye, Spyro is up and glaring half-heartedly at Cynder in annoyance. This causes Cynder to laugh and let Spyro's tail fall from her mouth.

"Any reasoning for the harsh wake up call?", Spyro lightly growled out.

Cynder, only just getting over her laughing session responds simply with "Only the day you keep asking for. Time to head back to Warfang. I'm sure the guardians all think we're dead by now."

Spyro's face seems to light up like a Christmas tree until the final sentence reaches his ears(?), where his face falls slightly with guilt. "I didn't even think about what they would think when we decided to stay away. Cyril might just kill us."

Cynder shivers at the mention of what Cyril might do to them for being away this long. He always knew exactly what they hated the most from their punishments. It was scary.

"Well… the sooner we get there the quicker we can apologise", Cynder states whilst shaking off her slight terror.

"You're right, as usual. Shall we go then?".

"Got no reason to stay. Lets get this show on the road. Race you to Warfang!".

Cynder quickly launched off the ground, the grass swaying from the slight breeze left behind from her powerful wing beats. "I said it once, I'll say it again THAT'S CHEATING", Spyro yelled out to Cynder as he took off after her.

And with that, They were off. All the way to Warfang…

**At ?**

"_So, how are you Malefor?"_

_The once great purple dragon was restrained to the wall of a cave with chains seemingly made of sunlight, runes similar to those that spawned the phantom dragons were on the walls where the chains came out of the wall. Paw-cuffs were around Malefor's powerful claws, seemingly unbreakable. Around his neck was a necklace, exactly the same as what Spyro and Cynder wore during their quest to stop the mighty dragon, yet there is no other necklace to be seen._

_In front of him, the speaker, a slim figure: taller than a cheetah, yet smaller than the adult dragon, sat. A heavy hood concealed most of his facial features. However, his mouth and eyes remain shown to the world. His eyes were a piercing purple, alike to Spyro's scales yet slightly darker, glowing with magic. He wore a short-sleeved red tunic with gold outlining that was slightly worn on the edges and a pair of baggy black pants. Strangely though, patches of black scales dotted the skin of the figure's arms and a long draconic tail protruded from his back where his spine and hip met, covered in pure black scales. The tail was what he was using as a seat. The end of the rail curved around itself on the rocky ground to hold it's owner up whilst he leaned back onto it._

"_The necklace only restricts your magic, not your vocal cords. Speak."_

_The great dragon let the silence continue, whilst eyeing the figure with fury and slight curiosity. After five minutes of this, the figure sighs. "Look, I am trying to help you. Just do what I ask and you can get out of here a lot sooner than if you don't. You won't escape from here." The speaker sounded exasperated and slightly annoyed. "We've been at this for years now. I don't like putting you through this hell. Just let me do the quick version and you can go home. Free."_

_At long last, Malefor offers his own part of the conversation. "No". His voice was strained and full of pain, a long stride away from the prideful and arrogant dragon in the centre of the world._

"_The I have nothing left to say. Enjoy the slower, painful way." The figure stood and his tail slid over his shoulder to stop it from dragging on the floor. He turned and walked away but before reaching the door he turned to Malefor and stated emotionlessly:_

"_No more chances"._

_Malefor's eyes widened with fear for he knew the only time the torture stopped was when the figure asked Malefor what he wanted to do._

_As soon as he left the cave, the chains of light started to burn on Malefor's body, forcing the light energy into his draconic form. The burning intensified and Malefor attempted to hold in his roars of pain. But there was no holding in pain from something like this. Roars of anguish and pure torture rang out form the cave that night, never to cease for a long, long time…_

**A/N Welp chapter 2. I'm lazy as f so I don't know when these will get out. Likely whenever I feel like it. Hope you enjoy it and please leave constructive criticism. Don't be d*cks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In Warfang…**

The city is still in repairs after the end of Malefor's siege. The walls are mostly repaired but smaller, minor holes can still be seen. The inside of the city is in a much worse state. The wall was prioritised by the Guardians in the rebuilding order. This left most of the civilian homes still in repair. Moles and dragons are still removing the shattered remains of the giant golem that Spyro and Cynder finished off during the battle. Cracks can be seen along the ground for quite a while off the crash site. The temple of the guardians was let off quite well compared to the rest of the city. It was damaged in the chaos but only with a few holes in the walls.

This was the site that befell the two young dragons as they reached the once great city of dragons. A horn was blasted three times in the city. Cynder had spent some time pouring over the books in the great library during her time in the dragon temple, and vaguely recalled that three blasts signalled friends returning or something like that. Spyro, however, did not spend his time reading the Warfang protocols.

"Ummm Cynder… Are we gonna get shot at again? Because that sounded very very hostile!", Spyro asked worried.

"Spyro, it's fine. The sentries are blowing the horn to let Warfang know that we are friendly."

"You sure?"

"Ancestors… Yes I'm positive"

Spyro seemed to calm down. Even if it was only a little. He was still slightly tense at hearing loud sounds: the war left some habits he'd rather not have.

When the duo were five minutes away from the wall, a group of dragons leapt off the wall and began to approach the two. Spyro was slightly nervous as he still had the mentality of 'Incoming Threat'. Cynder was quite calm respectively. The leading dragon had a green scale colour with a brown underbelly. Two horns jutted from the sides of their head, though they were quite small showing that this was a young adult. His brown eyes widened quite visibly at the sight of purple and yellow scales that was quite clearly in front of him.

"Spyro, Cynder, the Guardians have been waiting for you for two months!"

"Wait a second, two? Cynder we were only recovering for a single month right?"

Spyro seemed, understandably shocked at the revelation of both of them missing out on a month. Cynder was just as perplexed.

"Yes… we were. Does that mean we were asleep out there for a whole month!?"

This sentence was with a tone of shook with underlaying confusion. If they were out for that long, either Warfang's dragons or whatever leftover force Malefor had had would've found them. Of course this could have just been complete and utter luck but… This didn't seem right.

"No matter the case", the guard dragon stated. "The Guardians have been anxiously awaiting any news of your survival. I'm sure they will be over the moon to hear of your survival, Spyro."

"Well lets not keep them waiting", Spyro exclaimed. Spyro's face lit up for seeing his old mentors again. Cynder was only slightly less happy to see them than Spyro. She had a feeling Cyril wasn't entirely over the whole 'Terror of the skies' thing. The dragon's turned back to the city and flew in, causing cheers and shouts of "Our hero" and other such statements. Thankfully, no dragon had tried to follow them, not that they would get very close due to the dragons currently guarding the heroes.

The guards dropped them off outside of the large door to the dragon temple. They would have come with them but they had 'other duties to attend to'. With the way they all seemed relieved to not go in, Cynder assumed Volteer was definitely in there.

"Shall we?", Cynder asked.

"We definitely shall!"

The doors opened easily as the Spyro pushed it open with his surprisingly strong wing. The door revealed a wide but short corridor, beautifully designed with chiselled stone portraying different battles and legends but with slight bits of rubble laying on the floor. The corridor had a large pair of doors at the end of it, however these were not as large as the door they had opened to enter.

"I'll never understand why people make a corridor and not put anything in it other than on directly ahead of it", Spyro said in confusion. He had never understood why it was necessary. It's more like a waste of resources!

"Well, Spyro, some of us enjoy having art in our living spaces", Cynder deadpanned. '_Ancestors he is such a… Male!_'

"Never mind that. We have some old friends to see."

Racing up to the next door, Spyro again pushed it open easily with his wing, showing the guardians having a rather heated discussion about something. "Cyril it is clear that the wall is adequately rebuilt, we must now focus on repairing homes for the cities inhabitants. Both I and Volteer have agreed upon this so why do you continue to argue?"

The one who said this was a large dark green dragon with a beige underbelly. Two horns jutted from his head, each curling like a ram's horns. Powerful legs ended with sharp claws that left marks in the stone they currently cut into in annoyance. A spiked mace seemingly made of rock adorned the end of his tail.

"I continue to argue my side of the argument, Terrador, because we know that just because Malefor is gone, his troops certainly are not. We must have a perfect wall, not one with cracks and holes that will become a security breach if we are attacked!".

The near arrogant tone came from an icy-blue dragon with a barely lighter colour for his underbelly and wing membranes. Frills fell from his chin, signifying his long age. Large, natural scale-shield plates jutted up in front of his shoulders, both bearing a snowflake in the centre (the naturality of that is questionable) and spikes of similar composition pushed out of his knee joints. Similar spikes followed along his spinal cord, making him quite imposing indeed.

"If I may interject my friends, cohorts, fellow Guardians…"

The fast-speaking dictionary was the yellow dragon. This dragon was slightly smaller than the rest of the dragons in the room, sporting a brightly yellowed, scaly hide and a deep blue underbelly. His horns left his skull straight back following the line of his head, the end tipping straight upwards. Blue spines trailed down the back of his spine and a blue tail fin shaped like a spiky and sharp 'U'. His wingtips were thinner and more bone-y than most others.

"We seem to have guests, visitants, callers!" Volteer's voice got more and more excited as his pace flew by. So it felt like it went from 0 to 100 real quick!

"Oh what are you on about you insufferable d-",Cyril started before finally turning around to see who interrupted this meeting, only for his jaw to drop and eyes to widen at the sight of an adolescent purple dragon with the most face-splitting grin the world has ever seen.

"We're back!" The looks on Cyril and Terrador's god-smacked faces brought Cynder to full on laughing, leaving Spyro to answer the Guardians. Terrador let out a gruff and loud laugh as he came out of his shocked state.

"It is wonderful to see you again young ones. Where have you been? The world reconnected over two months ago!"

"We were on the fields of Avalar for at least one of those months", Cynder managed to say after coming down from her intense laughing session. "We woke up just under a month ago. Anything before that and we are clueless."

"Did Spyro encase you two in another one of those time crystals? If so why did it break open this time?"

"Volteer I didn't trap us in another crystal. After pulling the world together we both just… collapsed and woke up in the field."

"We can interrogate them later. A fight with a being as strong as Malefor certainly requires more than months rest to recover fully from."

"Yeah I have to agree. Spyro seems to be completely fine but I could barely make it here." Cynder stretched her aching wings in a show of exhaustion from the long flight to the city.

"I'll show them to their rooms shall I?", Cyril put in.

The two young heroes followed the elderly Guardian to where their rooms were, making small talk and discussing the changes of what happened after Malefor's defeat. Dragons across the globe had come out of hiding after hearing of his defeat and went straight to Warfang for safety as well as in the hopes that they were not the only survivors. Among the re-found dragon-kind was Terrador's mate, Shard. Apparently they hadn't seen each other in over twelve years so the reunion was quite an ecstatic one. Spyro felt bad for not coming back sooner but didn't regret waiting for Cynder to be able to fly again.

"And here are the student dormitories. I know you two took on Malefor but these are the only rooms that aren't damaged. Even our quarters suffered some form of cracking! Just choose a set of rooms and rest. Ancestors know what Volteer will interrogate you on tomorrow." The pity on Cyril's was very easy to spot as the dragon turned to leave the younger dragons to themselves.

"Wait, Cyril!" Spyro yelled to Cyril, stopping the Guardian in his tracks.

"Yes Spyro?"

"Just one thing, where's Sparx?"

Both Cynder and Cyril recoiled visibly from the name. The loud-mouth firefly had annoyed both dragons to no end.

"The mosquito is currently at his home in the swamps. He was waiting there in case you went to see your family before coming to us. We will let him know to come back as soon as we can." The last part was said in a tone that implied you were forced to do something you really did not want to do.

"Alright then, see ya around Cyril"

"And you young Spyro. Be careful not to interrupt your dorm-mates."

"…Wait what?"

**Welp, they are back in Warfang. Hope you somewhat enjoyed what I have to offer you after this long period of time. As I've said in the other two chapters don't be d*cks. And to whoever actually favourited this piece of sh*t, THANK YOU IT FEELS NICE TO BE APRECIATED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Sorry for making you people wait a while I'm just lazy.**

**One week later**

Spyro was walking down to the cafeteria of the dragon temple for breakfast as well as meeting up with Cynder later. Apparently Cynder likes to sleep in. Not what you would expect from the "Terror of the Skies". In any case, as Spyro was making his way through the corridors of the temple, a loud excited shriek could be heard from behind, causing Spyro to freeze.

'Oh ancestors not her not right now it's too early fo-'

"SPYROOOOOO". A pink blur slammed into the side of Spyro, causing them both to tumble off to the left. The blur was a dragoness with blue eyes the same age as Spyro. Her underbelly was a pure white with hot pink scales and wing membranes. Her horns tilted back and curved around towards each other like a halo. Her tail fin curved into the shape of a heart. Her tail also had a fin branching from the bottom that had a purple colouring. A similar fin stretched down form the back of her neck to the middle of her head. Upon her front claws were golden bracelets that certainly looked expensive. Around her tailfin lay a similar bracelet and hanging from her slim neck was a golden bracelet. The bracelet had a red crystal carved like a heart encrusted into the centrepiece. The dragoness currently had hearts in her eyes as she nuzzled up to Spyro.

"Good morning Spyro~", the new dragoness said in a singsong voice.

"Hello Ember", Spyro replied in a very monotone voice so as to not show his annoyance. "It is a good morning isn't it." Spyro was talking about the cloudless sky and shining sun. However Ember took her own interpretation.

"Awww you're saying because you're seeing me it's a good morning?" This was more a statement than a question. "You always know the right thing to say!" Ember then continued to nuzzle up to Spyro, forcing Spyro's attempts of escape to be halted.

"Look Ember, I need you to get off. I need to get to the cafeteria and you are currently laying on top of me". Spyro's voice sounded quite strained. 'Cynder please save me from this hell'

Speak of the devil and she shall come, Cynder had just woke up and was on her way to the food hall herself when she heard Spyro asking some to 'get off'. Her trail of thought went around the same way as Spyro's. 'Ancestors give me the patients to deal with Pinky'.

Cynder turned the corner to see the scene of Spyro struggling to escape Embers affection, and weight. Spyro turned his head towards Cynder and his eyes lit up with hope. The look he gave Cynder was clearly a "SAVE ME PLEASE" distress call.

With a sigh, Cynder wrapped her claw around the tail of the pink dragoness and pulled her off of Spyro, Spyro looked eternally grateful yet Ember did not seem to agree.

"Who is trying to pull apart eternal love?", Ember shrieked. "Oh it's you…" For reasons unknown to Spyro, Ember seemed to have a natural hatred or disgust of his companion. The feeling was mutual however.

"Yes I'm the one pulling you off my friend who was crying for help. Now what are you going to do about it?" Cynder asked in a calm voice.

"You need to back off. Spyro is mine and mine alone. **You** can't have him."

"Ever thought that Spyro has a choice in who he wants to spend time with?" Cynder's eye was now twitching in annoyance.

'If this pink princess doesn't back off I might just become a murderer by choice.'

"Yes and clearly he wants to be with me. Not you", Ember retorted whilst attempting to push closer into Spyro, who was clearly uncomfortable with the dragonesses actions.

"Ember please let go, I'm too hungry to deal with this right now, and I'm sure Cynder agrees with me." Spyro decided to attempt to dissolve the escalating argument. These two had gotten into fights very quickly although usually Ember starts it and is the one to run off complaining about Cynder cheating.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving you alone with **her**," the pink dragoness pouted.

As Ember backed away, Cynder walked up to Spyro. "Do you want me to do the thing?" she asked.

"Please", was Spyro's answer.

Cynder then wrapped her wing around Spyro and pulled him in close while dissolving into a shadow. This caused Spyro to be dragged into the aptly named 'shadow dimension' with her.

Ember's eyes bulged with horror as she started searching and calling for 'her true love' whilst cursing Cynder for taking him.

The two hidden dragons watched with baited breath as they waited for Ember to leave. After around ten minutes, Ember ran off to search for Spyro and 'the demon'. Cynder then pulled them out of the shadows and back into reality. Spyro then wrapped Cynder with a wing repeating "Thank you thank you" over and over again. The close contact caused Cynder to slightly blush but thankfully Spyro didn't see it.

"Ye-Yeah you're welcome now can we get food." Cynder spluttered out. "Princess could come back at any time." Spyro's eyes widened in horror at the thought of dealing with her again. Cynder was then pulled along by Spyro in a hurry to get to the cafeteria, getting strange looks by most of the other dragons/dragonesses.

Over the months that Spyro and Cynder were gone -for which they still have no explanation- multiple dragon colonies have come out of hiding and converged at the city of Warfang after hearing of Malefor's defeat at the hands of Spyro. Although Cynder helped quite a bit in the fight, the general dragon populace refused to acknowledge her as 'Cynder' but more as 'the Terror of the Skies' despite -most of- the guardians and -especially- Spyro's remarks otherwise.

Most of the mole people have taken a liking towards Cynder as they would likely not be around had she and Spyro not arrived in time to save them from Malefor's siege of Warfang.

Cynder and Spyro hadn't made many friends in the dragon temple, most of the dragon populace have filled their children's heads with tales of the Terror and so many misjudge her. This in turn leads to Spyro standing up for her and so not many friends were made. Most of the dragon populace had gotten the idea though: "You don't like Cynder, you won't like me". Cynder has constantly told Spyro to stop standing up for her like this but Spyro would always just turn, smile and say "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't stand up for you?" After a while Cynder gave up trying and just accepting his help, practically glowing on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 Months Later**

The moon was showing only half of itself on that late hour we find ourselves in. A young dragoness can be seen walking through the corridors of the temple. No sound can be heard. No tapping of claws or flies buzzing in the night. No-one is here. No is awake. '_So why is she?_'

Cynder walked up flight upon flight of stairs. During the day she wouldn't have had any problem with flying to the top but ,at nights, it was different. Years spent practicing how to move silently proved helpful to the youngling as she moved through the corridors without even the sound of her breath interrupting the silence.

Cynder soon found herself at the top of final set of stairs in the temple. Opening the door with her tail led to a beautiful view over Warfang. Cynder was currently is the tallest tower of the temple, which seemed to spear the sky from the centre of the temple. The half-moon light shone upon the city, giving a rather vague look with the pale light. No lights could be seen from the city, just darkness. Dotted in the night sky were multitudes of stars that ran across the sky. Cynder always found this place to be the most relaxing of the entire temple. Whenever things got too much for her (Usually Ember and Sparx), this is where she could be found. Not that anyone knew that of course. She wasn't the 'Terror of the Skies' for nothing. '_Even if the name is from spite_', Cynder thought bitterly. Cynder quickly shook the thought from her head and again began to quietly enjoy the view of Warfang in pure darkness.

A few minutes later, and she began to hum quietly. A slow and small tune she had heard another student from the temple sing whilst they didn't know she was there. Cynder had never understood why people sung. Apparently some people find singing as a stress relief or a calming action. Which is why she is finally trying it.

Quietly at first, the song starts softly

_Oh Holy land  
Come ancient spirit  
Take up my hand  
And guide me_

As she continued to sing, music began to spring up in her head, almost as if she already knew the song although she had only heard the lyrics

_Pull me to shore  
Rivers are rising  
Look in this heart  
And find me_

Cynder flowed with the music only she could hear, letting her voice rise with intensity yet without gaining any volume.

_I've lost my way  
Your voice is silent  
I need you here  
To remind me_

_Show me now  
How to find my home  
All I am  
Surrender_

_Let the water flow right through this broken soul_

The music in her head picked up; getting louder so in turn, unwittingly, so did Cynder's voice

_I fought by your side  
Ashes still burning  
I proved my worth  
So tell me why_

This verse always brought Spyro to the forefront of Cynder's mind. The battles they faced, the war they won… And what they, no, HE lost. And then it brought up the near ENITIRITY of dragon-kinds harsh words towards her. She wasn't in control during the sins they swore vengeance for. So why was she the villain? If both Cyril and Sparx -SPARX of all creatures- accepted Cynder after her help in Malefor's downfall, surely it's possible for the rest too.

_I've lost my way  
Your voice is silent  
I need you here  
To remind me_

_Show me now  
How to find my home  
All I am  
Surrender_

_Tell me that you can forgive  
Bring me peace that I may live_

The music began to slow down, dropping in volume and, in suit, so did Cynder's singing, swiftly falling to a soft tone once more.

_Show me now  
How to find my home_

_All I am  
Surrender_

As quick as the music fell, it picked back up, forcing Cynder to become louder than before to hear herself over the music in her head.

_Oh sweet rest  
Find me at my home  
Stay with me  
Forever_

_Let the water flow right through this broken soul_

The music fell away during the final lyric of the song, causing Cynder to realise how loud she had been. At first, there didn't seem to be anyone nearby. Until she heard a light clapping behind her. "What was its name?" a male voice behind her asked. Cynder turned to see a figure that stood on two legs. It was much to tall to be a mole, for this figure was twice the size of her. However, it didn't have the posture of a cheetah, all professional and straight. He was leaning against a pillar that held the top part of the tower, paws in the pockets of his pants after he finished clapping. The cloak was pure black and hid his face rather well. It was rather clear he had no fur since he was wearing clothes like moles and cheetahs-and sometimes certain dragons with slim figures- do when it's cold outside. They just don't like the cold. But what took her interest was the peculiar colour of his eyes. They were near the same colour as Spyro's scales, just a darker shade -although that could just be the night influencing them.

"What?", Cynder asked in return to the cloaked figure.

"The song. Did it have a name?", the humanoid inquired.

"_This Broken Soul_, I think. I'm not entirely sure-", Cynder began, slightly embarrassed at a stranger hearing her sing.

"And yet you sung it with such intensity and beauty. Astounding", the creature(*1) praised.

Remember the 'slightly embarrassed' statement I said earlier. Yeah, now she's completely flustered.

"Okay, how long were you listening in on me", Cynder demanded, glad her scales could hide her light blush.

"I was here when you started humming. My turn, why are you up here so late?", The figure asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cynder retorted.

The figure seemed to find this response humorous and began to chuckle. "True, but I asked first."

"Fine, I was stressed and came up her to calm down. Happy? Now you", she responded, quite annoyed.

"I saw a dragoness on her own, doing an incredible feat of making absolutely no noise without using magic. I was curious of what you were doing and decided to follow you. And I am glad that I did, that voice of yours is quite a gift. Please allow me to return the favour"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you sung a rather sad song, so how about a more positive song in return?"

Realisation marched across Cynder's face as she understood what was offered. "Eh alright. Might as well, I've got nothing better to do."

"Your wish is my command, m'lady". The figure did a mocking bow and seemed to smile underneath his cowl.

Cynder turned with a huff and sat closer to the edge of the building, lying on her haunches. The figure turned sat with his back to the pillar and used it as a back rest. After a short pause, a deep inhale was heard, and he began to sing

_Have you ever felt like_

_Nobody was there?_

_Have you ever felt forgotten?_

_In the middle of nowhere._

_Have you ever felt like_

_You could just disappear._

_Like you could fall_

_And no-one could hear._

_Well, let that lonely feeling_

_Wash away._

_Maybe there's a reason_

_That you can still be okay._

_And if you don't have_

_The strength to stand._

_You can reach, reach out_

_Your hand._

_And oh_

_Someone will come runnin'_

_And I know, they'll_

_Take you home…_

_Even when the dark_

_Comes crashing through_

_And you need a friend,_

_To carry you._

_And when you're_

_Broken on the ground_

_You will be found_

_So let the sun come_

_Streaming in cause_

_You'll reach up_

_And you'll rise again_

_Lift your head and look around._

_You will be found_

_You will be found_

His voice was rather pleasant to listen to. It managed to be soft yet powerful at the same time. It left Cynder wanting to hear more, yet she had the idea he would ask for a song in return for it. And she knew no other song.

"Well, my business here is done", the stranger stood and turned to Cynder. "But before I leave, might I inquire your name young lady?"

'_Oh, so that's why he's being nice. He doesn't know who I am yet. Strange since the entire city is mostly awaiting my death._' With a sigh, mentally preparing for what the reaction will be, she answered "Cynder."

"A unusual yet lovely name. Perfect for a black dragon, wouldn't you say?" Cynder looked at the stranger, well, strangely.

'_That's it? No yells for my blood or vengeance for some loved one I killed? Who is this guy?_'

"And I am Calemvir. Don't look at me weirdly you dragons have your customs my family has mine."

Cynder was indeed looking at Calemvir strangely. '_First he has supposedly has no idea who I am, then he has a strange name and finally he got up here without my knowledge. Who is this?'_

"Now I should be off, may our paths cross at a later date, Cynder the black dragoness."

And with that farewell, Calemvir jumped off the edge of the tower. Scrambling to her feet Cynder ran over to where Calemvir had jumped and prepared to jump after the idiot, yet when she looked, he had vanished. No tug in the breeze nor any wingbeats. Calemvir just vanished into thin air. For the rest of the night this creature plagued her mind. Who was he? What was he? And how the freak did he mange to disappear into the night as easily as Cynder did to her shadows?

**(1)I would've put person but person wouldn't be something animals would use really is it? Just makes more sense to put 'creature'.**

**So… new chapter. Cynder has made an acquaintance and Spyro wasn't in the chapter for a Spyro fanfiction. As always I ask the constructive criticism and ,since I only saw this persons review today, a few of my characters will be gay. Nothing wrong with that is there? I wouldn't think a transgender would have a problem with homosexuals.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I should probably explain why I'm using so many major time skips. The reason I have for doing this is because I'm not good at creating filler chapters. You probably got that from Chapter 4 which was my shortest chapter which only consisted of an encounter with Ember.**

**So to avoid mistakes like that chapter I'm just going to skip to scenes and story points that are important.**

**Now, enough with me here is another chapter of Lost and Found in the same day (Hour wise).**

**3 Months Later**

Cynder, for once, was awaiting Spyro in the cafeteria of the temple. The guardians had called a meeting that had, apparently, involved Spyro. Which comes to why Cynder was sitting alone in the cafeteria awaiting her only friend in the temple. As previously mentioned, most of the dragon populace had loved ones or had heard of Cynder through parents as they weren't born during her rampage. As such even younger dragons had been taught that Cynder was Malefor incarnate and that she would always be looking for a way to kill them. Obviously this removed any chance of her gaining friends. Though that's quite obvious when you look around to see the heated glares from most of the student body.

So Cynder sat on a bench of a small table meant for four but would forever be used by only her and Spyro. She didn't have a problem with sitting with Spyro only. Time didn't exactly remove her feelings for the purple dragon she called partner. More like the opposite. Walls Cynder had built up throughout for over a decade of hell came crashing down in a span of a few months of knowing him. Cynder found that she could relax around the dragon and, if his actions of weird normality were any indicator, so could he around her.

Though the main item that ran circuits round Cynder's mind was Calemvir. The strange creature, who she has yet to figure out the species he is from, who manged to appear and disappear without her knowledge. He had never come back after that night, which only creates a bigger question in Cynder's head. Who/what was Calemvir? If anyone saw someone like that, the Guardians would certainly be told and therefore so would she and Spyro -they had access to this information as heroes of Warfang/the entire world. Calemvir was an enigma.

Her thoughts of the cloaked figure was interrupted by a very high pitched squeal. "SPYROOOOOO!" Sure enough, as Cynder turned Spyro was standing there looking rather annoyed at the pink dragoness attempting to drag him from the table he was trying to get to.

"Ember, I'm going to sit with Cynder like I do every day. Please get off me and stop trying to get me to your table."

"Oh come on, Spy, you can do _much _better than Terror over there. For example, ANYONE else."

After hearing the 'Terror' comment, Cynder could see Spyro's amethyst eyes become hard and cold as the stone used to describe them. The area started to feel colder. Only two in the room were unaffected by the aura of the purple dragon: Ember, coated in her princess-wanting-a-hero state, and Cynder, who felt worse from Malefor. Everyone else felt paralysed by the sensation sweeping through the room.

"Ember". The pink dragoness looked up to see Spyro looking coldly at her. "You have four seconds to let go or I throw you off." Confusion swept through Ember's face. Usually males would be all over the chance to get with Ember, yet here stands the hero of Warfang completely unaffected by her charms. Even looking at her strangely.

Cynder was looking strangely at the pair to. However her look was left more towards Ember. '_Spyro doesn't use his killer aura much, which is why he doesn't get in trouble for using it. So why is Ember unfazed, even if it's light?_'.

"Fine fine. But the moment you realise you're too good for her you come straight to us, y'hear"

She then threw a dazzling smile his way and left to her table.

"I'll be sure to." Spyro mumbled sarcastically. Then he went over and sat next to Cynder, faceplanting the table.

"Spyro".

"Mhmm." His voice was muffled from being face down into the table.

"Thanks for standing up for me, but your K.I is still leaking out".

"…". Spyro sat up, took a deep breath and then sighed. The killer intent started dissipating and the room began picking up in volume once more. "Thanks for telling me. I probably would've left it on for the rest of the day."

"You need to get that KI under control Spyro. You can't just keep using it whenever someone says something remotely bad about me."

"You'd do the same for me, so why shouldn't I", Spyro replied with a weary smile.

"…". Cynder didn't have a response to that, at least not a valid one. If their positions were reversed Ember would probably be a bloody stain on the floor by now.

"And you understand that which is why you have no response", Spyro then started chuckling to himself.

'_Only he can actually make me speechless. -sigh- Wish it were about a different topic_'.

"Anyway Cynder we need to talk."

Now Cynder was confused. "Go ahead then. Is it impo-"

"Alone. Private conversation."

Cynder's confusion was quite apparent now. '_What could possibly be so important we can't talk about it here?_' she thought as she slowly agreed.

Spyro stood up and quickly left, Cynder on his tail. Cynder found herself being let into Spyro's room in the dormitories of the temple.

"Now, what is it?", Cynder asked as plopped down onto one of the cushions thrown about the room. For a hero, Spyro really isn't tidy. Like at all.

"The Guardians gave us a mission. Like, a really important one. Apparently there's been a surge of dark energy towards the west. They don't know what it is, but it's bad. They want me to investigate, since I'm supposedly the strongest in Warfang."

This statement was exactly wrong. Spyro was on the same level of power as the Guardians. Over the past year he had the idea that Malefor wasn't fully gone, just sealed. And, as they both knew, seals never last, even ones created by the ancestors **(*1)**. Cynder was certainly the second strongest, only just behind Spyro. Spyro was a magical powerhouse and Cynder was a combat master. Together, they could match the power of the three current Guardians. An impressive feat for even a purple dragon.

"If you think you're going alone then you're wrong", Cynder growled, insulted that she wasn't immediately told about his mission by the Guardians.

A light chuckle filled the room. The light chuckle turned to full on laughter. "You really think I would even consider going without you?", Spyro asked after he calmed down and turned serious. "If this is what we both think it is, both of us together is the best chance we have of actually beating him. Think about it, we couldn't beat him before. We had to have help from the ancestors. I'm not an idiot Cynder."

Cynder smiled. "Well if you showed this side more often I wouldn't assume you made the stupid decision of 'keeping me safe'".

"Oh you will be safe, just not out of my sight. We are sticking together, as if we had those relics on us." A light blush painted itself on Cynder's face as she praised her dark scales once more for their ability to hide it whilst thinking of being stuck with Spyro again. Well, 'stuck'.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

_The chains stopped all of a sudden. The light had stopped, causing any energy from entering his system. Malefor felt absolute relief wracking his body. He didn't know how long he was strapped to that wall, but his voice died a long time ago, leaving his mouth unhinged in a silent scream. When it failed to close after two minutes the great dragon knew it was dislocated. His voice would return with time, it should've left after a few hours with the sheer volume of his screams._

_The chains then fell off, one by one. Detaching themselves from the wall and lying on the ground. Without the support of the chains he fell limply to the ground, completely exhausted. His power had diminished greatly from the time he spent inside that hell of light. Slowly but surely he began attempting to stand and walk. It took a few tries, but muscle memory proved victorious._

_**4 days later**_

_The great purple dragon's power was returning at a steady pace. In a few weeks he would be at full strength again. But that would take too long. '_I am more than able to take on the entirety of the Guardians'_, he estimated. His revenge would be sweet. Then he would turn Warfang to nothing but rubble before killing his traitorous servant Cynder and the one who defied his own destiny, Spyro._

_Then ,and only then, could he remake the world in his image. Where He was God and nothing could derive him from his destiny. As he was thinking this, a large well of light spawned from behind him, bathing the dimly lit cave with its light. In the centre of this light source was an image of a field, trees framing the outskirts of it and a mountain far behind it. Malefor could remember this place better than any other._

"_I hope you are ready, __**Heroes**__.____Your end is near"_

**(1)The Guardians -Volteer- have assumed that the ancestors were the spectral dragons and the circle of runes was merely them summoning themselves to their plane of existence.**

**Entirely new chapter complete. How has Malefor escaped? How will Spyro and Cynder cope, will they be enough? Find out next time on Lost and Found! Constructive criticism as always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cynder was preparing for the mission after leaving Spyro to prepare himself. Fear kept bubbling towards the surface of her chest whenever she thought of potentially seeing her former enslaver again. Sure, she told Spyro he wasn't facing _him_ alone and she meant it. It didn't placate her feelings though.

'_If he really is back… Will we really be enough?'_

The dragoness shook that thought from her head. Doubting herself and Spyro will only get them killed. If they were to stand a chance they needed to be clear headed. But then again, this may not even be Malefor. It could just be an abnormally large amount of dark crystals. If that was the case this would merely be a case of breaking a bunch of crystals whilst attempting to not collapse from exhaustion. Dangerous, though compared to _him_ it's a gentle caress.

Around twenty minutes later and Cynder was standing outside the temple awaiting her purple partner to arrive so they could set off, fully armoured. The silver helmet hid the brunt of her head and wrapped around where the back of her head and her neck joined to hold it in place. Cynder's neck had a thin yet strong piece of silver armour which adjusted to her neck positioning as she moved. The outside of her legs were coated in silver metal as was her claws. Each claw was painted with a silver plating. The dragonesses' back was also coated in a thin silver armour which slightly curved under her belly but dodged her leg joints and followed down to her tail which was in a similar piece of armour as to her neck. Her wings however were not plated so she would be able to fly.

She was currently taking deep breaths to try and calm herself, uncaring of the cold and confused stares she was receiving from the townspeople that were walking by. She stopped quickly though as Spyro came out in his armour, which -If she had any say of it- made him look quite dashing. While Cynder's armour was made for speed and manoeuvrability, Spyro's was made to tank hits easily. Thick gold armour coated the purple dragon from head to claw. The helmet covered his entire face but still revealed his mouth and eyes. His back was plated with golden metal which definitely looked like it could take a few lethal blows. Spyro's claws were coated with sharpened gold that certainly looked nasty. The purple dragon looked ready for war.

"So, how dumb do I look?"

Snapping out of light daze, she responded, "You don't look dumb. You look like you're ready for war."

Spyro's face soured. "Hopefully for the last time. Seen it too much already."

"If only"

Silence made itself welcome between the two.

After a few seconds Spyro spoke up. "Shall we go face it then?"

Cynder shuddered visibly. "Yeah, lets… go face him. Again"

Spyro nodded lightly, and took off; Cynder close behind, as they left to complete their latest mission. Although they were second guessing whether they'd return again or not.

**Two Hours Later**

The duo had been flying for what seemed to be centuries. The energy spike had come from a canyon that they were coming up to quite rapidly. Both dragons had been mentally preparing themselves for what could come to pass. They were almost prepared for anything to happen. Almost.

Cynder called out to Spyro, "Hey! I think we should land, maybe sneak up on him or not get blasted out of the sky."

Spyro responded by diving down to the ground at the edge of the canyon, stopping and waiting Cynder to land as well.

"Spyro… If either of us-", Cynder started, only to be interrupted by Spyro.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare even insinuate that Cynder!" Spyro said, heated. "Neither of us are dying."

Cynder shut her mouth. She couldn't find any words to say after that declaration and, even if she could, Cynder doubted Spyro would let her say it.

'_Optimistic idiot'_, she thought.

"Cynder. There."

Cynder turned to look at where Spyro was looking. There seemed to be a strange swirl, just floating in the air in the centre of the canyon. There was also some familiar looking runes floating around at the base of the swirl.

"Spyro, aren't those the same kind of symbols that summoned those spectres down in the centre of the world?"

Spyro turned to her and nodded slowly. "This is either really good or really, REALLY bad."

Cynder turned to Spyro confused. "Why is that?"

"There are two explanations for this. A- this is a portal made by the Ancestors since the runes are the same as the ones that caught Malefor and we can expect them to have our backs again." Cynder nodded at this. It made sense and was probably the actual explanation. Then Spyro continued. "B-… This is Malefor's magic or some other version of black magic. This is bad because it means we never caught him in the first place and he's been preparing for this for a while."

As surprising as it may seem, Spyro had grown to gain an analytical and logical mindset. He was able to think through every situation and see different outcomes. This fact continually surprised-and annoyed- Cyril during his lessons on history whenever he starts preaching on his ice ancestors or draconic superiority. However Cynder's mind was focusing on something else.

The very thought of Malefor preparing for war again made shivers go down Cynder's spine. When Malefor first got out during the eternal night it only took him a few years to nearly win the war. To think there is a chance he has raised himself an army again… _'We'd never survive'_

"However the second option isn't likely. The portal that opened beneath Malefor showed Convexity. There's no chance he would willingly go back there and less chance he'd be able to get out. That and Malefor would never hide, he'd have wiped us out by now."

That statement calmed Cynder down immensely. However she was still terrified of the chance of a stronger Malefor with an army at his back. Also something was itching the back of her mind yet she couldn't make out what it was. Like they were missing something very obvious but incredibly dangerous. Then she realised

'_Where's Malefor?_

The young dragons glided down to the canyon floor towards the strange swirl. As they got closer they could make out an image in the centre of the swirl, a bleak cave with nothing clear inside it.

"What is the point of this thing?", Cynder thought aloud. "It's not radiating any dark magic it doesn't even feel unpleasant or good. It's just pure magic."

Almost as if the universe heard her question, the swirl started to stretch out and glow brightly, causing both dragons to turn away or be blinded by the large amount of light.

After the light faded again, the duo turned to see a sight that rooted them to the spot in fear and confusion. In front of them stood a tall yet slightly thinner and not nearly as imposing Malefor. His scales had chain marks burnt into them and his claws had a burn mark reaching all the way around the joint. His neck had a similar mark winding around it as well. It was almost as if he was chained in fire until fairly recently. Malefor showered the two heroes with a smouldering glare that promised a mix of fire, brimstone and vengeance in the form of slow agonising deaths.

"Okay, Cynder can you save your questions until we have left the vicinity next time", Spyro quipped after he recovered from his shock.

Malefor then began to speak, his voice haggard yet powerful still. "I was hoping for more time before I came to slaughter you but this is a rather… Pleasant turn of events. Now I can **rip. You. To. Shreds.**" The last words were slowly growled out by the powerful dragon before he charged the two for the rematch of the century.

**A/N So, cliffie. Yeah I may not be so good at battle scenes so it could take a bit for me to write that. I've probably already started since I'm on holiday and have nothing better to do in my room. Well there is the chapter. Sorry it took so long but I really found it difficult in how I should bring Malefor back but whatevs. R+R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N NO WORDS FROM ME BACK TO ACTION WOOOOOO**

Spyro charged towards the enraged beast whilst Cynder dashed to the side. The two purple dragons locked horns, each attempting to push the other away. However powerful Spyro was, his youth could not match to the aged strength of his predecessor and was slowly pushed back. Seeing the inevitable result, Spyro ended the horn lock and tried to gorge his opponents underbelly. Malefor saw what was going to happen and knocked Spyro away with his massive paw. As Spyro was forced away a blast of wind (courtesy of Cynder) struck Malefor on his side, knocking him off balance and giving Spyro a chance to strike again. Seizing the moment, Spyro reared his head back and blew a mighty stream of lightning towards the older dragon.

The young dragons aim rang true as the volts forced themselves into Malefor's side. The purple dragon was panting heavily. Even a short confrontation with this enemy got him tired. They wouldn't last long if he fell. The dust thrown up from the blast cleared and revealed a slightly twitching yet rather annoyed Malefor. _'THAT'S IT!? That's all I can do against him?'_

Malefor turned his neck on his side, a loud satisfying click resounding the canyon walls. "A lovely warm up," the dragon began, sounding much calmer now some of his frustration was dealt with. "But now I believe it's time I dealt with the traitor". Malefor's eyes began to glow a heavy shade of red before turning to look at Cynder. Pure black energy flashed in his eyes before making its way to Cynder.

The dragoness jumped into the air, dodging the black magic before it could reach her. However the magic turned towards her as she ran. Shocked, Cynder began to fly through the air, ducking and weaving as the energy attempted to ensnare her in its vile tendrils.

As this was going on Malefor and Spyro were watching the ongoing game of cat and mouse with amusement and horror respectively. "She won't be able to dodge forever. Soon the magic will reach her and she will be out of my way."

The dark dragons words snapped Spyro out of his horror induced state. Shaking his head free of all other thoughts, Spyro charged Malefor, intent on bringing him down before Cynder was hit. A fierce stream of fire leapt from Spyro's throat as he charged. The older dragon swept the fire away however with a powerful sweep of his wings. Spyro charged through the fire as it was move deflected and headbutted his opponent. The force of the blow pushed Malefor back and into the wall of the canyon, creating an crater in the rock.

Not one to leave things to chance, Spyro blew out a stream of rock, sealing the dragon in the wall. After ensuring Malefor could not escape, the purple dragon felt a familiar burning sensation in the back of his throat. A wide grin showed itself on Spyro's face as he shot forth a beam of pure darkness -with a bit of purple on the edges- known only as Convexity. The beam dug itself into the into the canyon wall where Malefor was buried, vaporising the rock as it went by. _'The guardians aren't gonna be happy with this one'_.

_**Back with Cynder**_

'_What is this thing, it's like it knows where I am at all times?'_

As Spyro and Malefor had their bout of combat, Cynder had attempted to hide form the energy chasing her. However the energy seemed to know where she was and charged through the tree at the top of the canyon to get her.

'_Magic doesn't work like this. It can't follow a target unless the caster is focusing on me'_

Taking her eyes off of her pursuer for a moment she looked down to where Spyro had encased him in earth. _'Yeah he definitely isn't focusing on me right now'_

Yet the energy still followed her as flew through the sky and forests in an attempt to outlast it. But she knew she couldn't last forever. Already she was feeling the warning signs of tiredness and her turns were becoming less tight. Each beat of her wings felt more sluggish than the last. All the while that ball came at her faster and faster than before.

Suddenly, a rather loud sound blasted through the area. One that Cynder recognised easily. 'CONVEXITY? Why is he using that now!? Is Malefor already proving to need that to beat him?'

The large sound took her attention from the pursuing ball of magic, making her forget about it.

The ball charged…

And Cynder's screams rang throughout the clearing even louder than the beam of Convexity.

**Back to Spyro**

As the beam continued to pile into the spot where Malefor was buried, a loud scream filled Spyro's ears. Hearing the bloodcurdling scream, Spyro's eyes widened as he shut his maw, cancelling the convexity.

"CYNDER" Spyro looked up fearfully to see Cynder still in mid-air, held up by the magic, as her body crumpled into itself as she contorted in pain. Cynder's eyes were squeezed shut in order to try and minimize the pain. However if they were open you would see a battle of colours in Cynder's eyes. Glaring white threatened to overtake her natural green from their places. A purple mist flowed in and out of the cracks in between her scales. But most horrifyingly of all: Cynder was still screaming even though her voice should have been hoarse by now.

Catching himself, Spyro flew up to grab Cynder and set her on the ground attempting to find what was wrong. "Cynder?! Cynder come on, fight it!", Spyro started tearfully, panic overriding his common sense. _'Shit, what is going on with her? I can't figure it out nor do I have the time to. Malefor could come out of that hole soon and we need each other to beat him,' _Spyro thought as he attempted to figure out how to help her.

However it was not needed as the purple mist stopped coming out of her scales and settled underneath, a purple glow coming from underneath as if she was given a new power. Then Cynder grew still. Deathly still.

Spyro nudged her slightly, attempting to get her up, Malefor be damned. "Come on Cynder you **cannot** leave me here. How the hell am I gonna get away from Ember without you're shadow thingy huh?", Spyro spoke, trying to hold back his tears as he nudged his fallen comrade. "Get up… Please".

Cynder gave no response. She didn't even seem to be breathing.

At this revelation, Spyro broke down. Hot tears ran down from his eyes and fell down onto the ground below or onto Cynder's unmoving body as he the young purple dragon grieved for his partn- no, his best friend.

"Oh bravo, bravo." Spyro heard from behind him. Turning around, he saw the Malefor sitting calmly watching the show as it unfolded. "Brings a tear to my eye." This comment was followed by a fake removal of a tear.

"Now then shall we finish what we started?" Malefor was barely able to get this out before Spyro charged him, swinging wildly and fighting with tooth and bone attempting to exact vengeance for his fallen.

"You. To**ok. Her. AWAY. NOW I'LL RIP OUT YOU'RE EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOU'RE THROAT SO YOU CAN WATCH MY CLAWS TEAR YOU'RE CARCASS OPEN!**"

**(A/N who knows where this threat is from? Curious)**

Spyro's voice took on an uncharacteristically dark tone as dark mists moved from underneath his scales. His usual amethyst shade for his scales now took on the colour of pure black. His eyes turn to glaring white as his attacks sped up, enhanced by the black magic he had absorbed during the night of Eternal Darkness. Yet the great dragon seemed to only be slightly irritated by the attempts of the young dragon. However, Malefor's irritation ended and his glee began again as Spyro was thrown off him by a black shape that zoomed into the dragon.

**A/N Now ya see I could've ended it here. Perfect area for a cliffie and enough to piss you off about if you are still reading this piece of shit. However I will be kind and finish the fight before posting this. **

Spyro snarled as the figure charged him off Malefor. Spyro forced off his unseen assailant by attempting to fry their brains out with lightning. The figure however dodged backwards in the nick of time and stood up proudly, Malefor at their back. Getting a better look at his adversary, Spyro's eyes widened and his black magic came down in his shock. In front of him was a dragoness just about smaller than him, eyes pure white seemingly glowing. Her scales were blacker than night as she stood tall with her lithe figure. Cynder had arisen again corrupted by Malefor's magic just as she was at the 'final' confrontation.

"Cy-Cynder?", Spyro stuttered out, unable to comprehend what was going on. She had just _**DIED. **_Right there in front of him yet here she was, fighting him.

"I do hate repeating my tactics", Malefor began. "However I simply could not think of any way to destroy you're spirit than to do this!" (Also I'm lazy-or am I?) The older dragon then began to laugh maniacally as Cynder charged towards Spyro, baying for blood. Spyro, still shaken, did not move and took the Cynder's charge without blocking, causing him to be sent flying backwards. The blow caused Spyro to wake up from his trance.

"Cynder! Fight it! You did it once you can do it again. I don't want to fight you, not again." Spyro begged, all for naught however as Cynder merely smirked evilly and charged with her claws out. Unwilling to fight his friend, Spyro deflected the swift claw strike with his wing, moving it to the side and causing Cynder to stumble to the side. This only served to frustrate the possessed dragoness as she chose to fire a blob of acid at her opponent. Spyro quickly took to the air with a beat of his wings, jumping over the acid that now ate into the ground where he previously stood.

"Cynder you're stronger than this! Throw it off already!" Cynder suddenly vanished into the shadows and all went quiet, minus Malefor's laughter. "Kill him already slave. I have grown tired of this." Cynder then leapt back into the normal dimension and swung her tail to stab into Spyro's neck. However Spyro knew the signs of Cynder's entering and leaving the 'Shadow Realm'. He saw his shadow begin to ripple and quickly jumped to the right. Cynder's metal tail end missed Spyro's neck by mere inches. Cynder vocalised her frustration at failing her master by growling loudly as Spyro again began to beg Cynder to break herself free.

"You did it once you'll do it again. Break yourself out! We need to beat Malefor so hurry up and BREAK! OUT!" Spyro yelled, hoping the real Cynder would hear him through the black magic. Cynder stopped suddenly. Her head bowed low to the ground and her body began to shake.

'_She must be trying to break out. Come on Cynder you can do it.'_

"That's it Cynder. Just a bit more and we can kick Male-", Spyro started to encourage his friend only to be cut off by laughter.

Cynder's laughter.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh this is rich. Does the purple pretender miss his fwiend?**", 'Cynder' began to mock. "**I don't know why I haven't done this sooner. Ancestors you're so annoying just lay down and die already, it's all you're good for.**"

Spyro froze upon hearing Cynder finally speak. It didn't sound like Cynder. Not one bit. When Cynder was possessed during the battle at the centre of the world, Cynder's voice still sounded like her. It just echoed and sounded slightly deeper. This voice however was much more demonic sounded. It seemed to rip into Spyro as the black dragoness hit him with the fiercest glare imaginable. Her white eyes seemed to stare straight through him. Like he was nothing but a piece of shit that got trapped in her claws.

"Enough. Finish him. You've broke him already."

"**Yes Master**"

Cynder slowly walked towards her master's worst enemy, looked him dead in the eyes, raised her tail blade and stabbed it towards his chest.

However something clanged against the metal of her tail blade and knocked it to the side, burying it into the earth. Between Cynder and Spyro was a blade of black scales which was connected to more of the black that extended to the left where the weapon had come from. Following the black, a cloaked figure stood a few hundred feet away, the white material extended from the centre of the cloak. The figure stood upon two legs, with their back straight. A long black, scaled, tail dragged on the floor behind him. Under the hood of the cloak only two circles of purple could be seen burning with unhidden fury.

**A/N so we finally get to the good stuff. The actual plot of this story will set in soon. Probably next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The figure turned his head towards Spyro and began to speak, his voice sounding quite strained. "Small purple dragon, step out of the way. I'll take it from here." With that the scaled… stuff moved and pulled Spyro towards the figure and behind him- judging from his voice.

"Not many can stand that long against Malefor even if he was playing with you. Good work."

The figure then turned back to the two dragons who were staring at him in shock and… _FEAR_? "I'm sorry Cynder this is going to hurt but I can't have you getting in the way of my retrieval of a specific arse." The figure then threw a stone at Cynder which landed in front of her. Cynder raised a scaly brow as she wondered what that was meant to do.

"**Really? And what the hell was tha-"**, The corrupted dragon began but was quickly silenced as the stone began to glow brightly. Around Cynder, a circle of runes of the same make as the ones in the swirl appeared. Chains of pure light then wrapped themselves around the corrupted dragoness, tying her legs together and forcing her jaw suit as well as trapping Cynder's tail to her back. The dragoness then began to scream in pain although it was muffled as her jaw was trapped by the chains.

Malefor and Spyro stared at the trapped Cynder in horror, although for different reasons. Spyro was terrified for his friend. Even if she was corrupted they could break the control like last time she didn't need to die! Malefor however was currently going through the painful memories of that cave.

"It's you…", Malefor whispered in a mix of fear and anger.

The figure seemed to shrug his shoulders and walk towards the great dragon. Malefor was still frozen in his shock at seeing his captor again so soon. It wasn't supposed to go like this! He was supposed to have destroyed Warfang and have an army prepared for his attempt to capture. Now he has just about enough power to face the guardians and no army behind his back to save him! Malefor broke out of his trance just as the male brought out another two stones.

"Now Malefor.", The stranger began. "Before we do this, and I am certain we will since you won't give up, how did you get out? That prison was enchanted to keep you trapped until either 3 millennia had passed or you were finished. It has only been two years and you are clearly not done with the procedure so how did you escape?"

"…The chains just disappeared and I walked into an image of Warfang that appeared after a long while"

The figure's response was to turn his head to the side confused. "Huh? But that doesn't make any sense, it was supposed to… wait a minute" The stranger turned to Spyro who had stayed rooted to the spot staring at Cynder. "How long were you guy's unconscious? After the fight with Malefor."

Spyro turned back to the cloaked figure shocked. "Uhh we were told we were out for about a month."

"OH GOD DAMNIT! OF COURSE IT'S A FUCKING TIME DIFFERENCE! AND IT'S NOT JUST A FEW HOURS DIFFERENCE EITHER NOOO CAUSE YOU CANT MAKE IT EASY FOR ME CAN YA!" Why he started shouting at the sky was something neither dragon could explain. "-sigh- well nothing I can do now. Just gotta fix my mistake and Malefor's little spell."

The figure then threw another three stones at Malefor, of which two began to glow. In less than a second, the great and mighty Malefor was bound and gagged in a much worse state than Cynder. In addition to the chains there was a strange pendant that hung from around the dragons neck that looked eerily similar to the ones Spyro and Cynder wore whilst attempting to defeat Malefor. Then the final stone glowed as well, creating another swirl below the dragon which began to suck him in quickly.

"Great. Now that's dealt with what to do with you?" Spyro turned to the stranger to find him looking at Cynder who was still chained up. The figure snapped his fingers and the chains around the dragonesses muzzle disappeared whilst the remaining chains dimmed, which caused Cynder to stop screaming and pass out from the pain she felt.

"Stop! Don't touch her!", Spyro yelled and ran in-between Cynder and her captor. "She's not evil just corrupted. We can get rid of the magic just don't hurt her please!" The purple dragon was begging at this point for this stranger who easily captured Malefor and probably saved their hides in the centre of the world to not harm his best friend.

The male moved his hands to the top of his hood and pulled it down.

The face that was revealed showed a slight smile playing along it's features. The creature was unlike any Spyro had seen. It's face showed no fur except for the top of it's head which was covered in a mop of dark brown which was closer to the cheetahs fine fur. Two ears came from both sides of his face, unlike the cheetahs and alike to the apes except smaller. However the strangest thing of all was the few patches of black scales that formed on his face. His purple eyes that once shown with wrath now held fondness in them.

"No worries, I'm not going to hurt her. At least not more than is necessary." The thing then walked towards Spyro. "Look I've not got much time to explain this so I'm going to give you a very short explanation. I can remove the spell on her but it will take a bit and you won't be able to come with me. So I'm going to take her and bring her back. I promise I will give you a better explanation and answer your questions but for now, you should head home, get some rest and let me do my thing, got it?"

Spyro was unsure of what to do. A stranger appears, saves his life, captures Malefor with the same as was used to beat him in the core and now is going to take Cynder to some secluded location with only his word to back it up. He was suspicious, who wouldn't be this is his best friend we're talking about. But this guy knows how to break the spell while he only has a basic idea of having Cynder break it which didn't work.

After a few moments of hesitation, Spyro answered "Alright fine. But she better come back in one piece, got it?"

The smile came back on the creatures face as it replied "Absolutely. Cynder was the first person I properly met here so it would be preferable to have her around during my explanation. See ya round little drake." With that, the thing pulled out another stone and grabbed Cynder by a chain as another swirl took them, leaving a slightly confused Spyro on his own, hoping he made the right choice.

Spyro then spread his wings and flew off towards Warfang, ignoring the aches in his muscles from his previous death battle.

_**/TIME SKIP/**_

Warfang had just received Spyro once more, noting he looked worn out and his armour was battered. Those who saw the pair fly off also wondered where the demon was. Most dragons had assumed that Spyro had 'finally snapped out of her spell' and forced her out of the city. This assumption had led to multiple celebration plans that were not kept quiet.

Thankfully for them however, a certain purple dragon was not there to see it as he was in the middle of the guardians council hall, explaining what had happened.

"… Then the creature took her through that swirl thing and I came back."

Terrador was the first to speak after a second to digest the information. "Are you certain that giving Cynder to this stranger was the best choice? Anything could happen to her now and we wouldn't know."

"You think I don't know that? I don't like the idea any more than you do but we don't have a chance of bringing her back. You didn't see her Terrador. It was like looking at the 'terror of the skies' again."

"What I want to know is how she was corrupted again in the first place", Cyril began. "I thought any dark energy left over from Malefor was forced out of her system during the battle in the core."

Volteer chose this moment to offer his opinion. "I believe, assume, theorise that Cynder was unable to remove all traces of Malefor's magic and it grew back to what it was before which allowed Malefor to possess, manipulate, corrupt Cynder easily once more. And Terrador I agree with Spyro. We do not have the knowledge of how to de-corrupt Cynder. However I am incredibly interested on this new creature, humanoid, species you have discovered. AND a new magic as well. You will to tell me anything you left out later Spyro!"

"Volteer, I didn't leave anything out. I have said everything. So, what do we do now?", Spyro asked.

Terrador looked deep in thought for a few minutes before answering the young dragon. "Nothing. There isn't anything we can do. Malefor is locked up, this stranger seems to be fixing his mistake as we speak and Cynder is -supposedly- being de-corrupted now. All we really need to decide is if we tell Warfang about what happened. People will wonder where Cynder has gone."

Volteer then looked down sadly. "I'm afraid my old friend that not many will care of why she isn't here."

"He speaks sense, for once", said Cyril. "Most, if not all, of the dragon populace in the temple besides us see Cynder as the Terror. They will probably not ask questions and just make their own theories."

"We shouldn't tell them." The entire hall looked at Spyro in surprise. "If Warfang found out that Cynder was corrupted again then they will treat her worse than ignoring her or calling her names behind her back. We're not always around to keep her safe. Plus the problem has been dealt with. And we will get an explanation at some time. No need to panic the populace."

Even Volteer was surprised at these astute observations. They all made perfect sense and honestly it was the right call to make. The Guardians all agreed to Spyro's idea and sent Spyro to his room to rest. As they saw only a year ago, Malefor is not an opponent to be beaten without injuries or severe exhaustion.

As Spyro made his way through the temple's many corridors to sleep, it began to finally sink in that Cynder would be gone for an unknown amount of time. He would be alone walking to his classes, no one to laugh at old experiences with since Sparx was staying with their parents. No one to joke about with and no one to properly train with since the Guardians were busy with Warfang's restoration or classes. And worse of all, no one to keep Ember away. Spyro shuddered at the thought of attempting to deal with the fangirling dragon on his own.

As he reached his dorm and collapsed in his bed, one thought crossed his mind before he fell into unconsciousness.

'_Hurry back Cynder, I need you here.'_


	10. Chapter 10

During the time of which Cynder was enslaved by Malefor, her subconscious slipped in and of some sort of an awakened state. Every once in a while she would have get a short clip of herself tearing into some dragon or one of her many 'subordinates' whether it was for business or pleasure. Hatchlings weren't even safe from her claws and teeth. It was how she was able to understand what exactly the other dragons hated her for, in the original temple and now the Dragon City of Warfang. She saw a few of the survivors as well. Cynder heard herself as she laughed and mocked children who had just had their entire family torn apart in front of them.

However the worst part of it all was the utter helplessness she felt when she had one of these awakenings. No matter how much she willed, the only thing she could do was cause a sudden hesitation that only allowed some brave and foolish dragon or dragoness a second to strike. Sometimes she actually hoped some of them landed their strikes and finally ended her. But it was always for naught. And whatever held her in that state noticed she was awake and sent her back to pain induced sleep.

This is also how she knew what was happening during Spyro and 'Her' fight. Cynder heard Spyro, her best friend and the one she fell in love with, begging her to snap out of it. Heard him try and reason with her. Watched him deflect her attacks yet do nothing to strike her, even when she was wide open.

And Cynder heard herself as she broke all of Spyro's hope into nothingness.

However, after that, the magic holding her hostage finally managed to forced her to sleep again.

############

Cynder awoke again. She almost wished she didn't have to look through 'her' eyes. Cynder expected a destroyed Warfang and Spyro's blood on her claws and teeth. However she was pleasantly surprised. Cynder was laying down on a soft surface, in what seemed to be a stone structure, similar to those the moles lived in yet larger. A wooden door was on the wall she was looking at. Light came through a slit window on her left. The rest of the room was bland and empty. Except for a strange object above the door. It was a very dark purple eye.

The eye seemed to notice Cynder was up and quickly closed itself and vanished. Cynder, who was currently very confused and started to get up and try to leave when she realised something very important. SHE WAS IN CONTROL!

Her eyes widened and a relieved gasp escaped her hanging maw. How was this possible? Was she dreaming? No she never dreamt when forced to sleep. Was the battle a horrid nightmare? She looked back on the event and shook her head sadly. It was too vivid for a dream. Cynder had actually been taken over again by Malefor and turned against her friend. _'Ancestors please don't let Spyro hate me now'_.

Before she could return to her depressing thoughts, the door swung open and there stood a strange creature on two legs (If you want the description of his face, go back one chapter I cant be bothered to explain this guy for fifth time). "So, you're finally awake," the thing said. "I'm sure you have questions Cynder so, by all means." The belt that wound round his waist then began to move. Uncurling itself until it revealed a tail protruding from the base of the stranger's spine. The tail then coiled itself on the ground as it's owner sat upon it, awaiting Cynder's questions.

"Alright… What happened? Where's Spyro?"

The stranger smiled at this for some reason. "Even in a strange place with a stranger person in front of you you're first worries are for him. Cute." Cynder was glad her black scales were able to hide her slightly embarrassed blush… until he began speaking again. "Is that how dragons blush? Strange… it's like a light is glowing form under it. Eh whatever, so you were repossessed by Malefor, attacked Spyro, I stopped you from killing Spyro and locked you and Malefor up. Then I took you both here, with Spyro's permission I might add, to de-corrupt you. As you can see, it worked."

Cynder was horrified. She actually nearly killed _Spyro_! Ancestors she was glad she was stopped.

"And Spyro was completely exhausted last time I saw him. He wasn't too badly injured so he should've made it to… wherever you guys live in one piece."

"-sigh- Thank the ancestors. Well… Thank you for saving him. But why did you bring me here? I know that you wanted to undo that magic but why?"

"Oh that's simple, I felt like it. When I saw you in the tower I thought you were decent enough. Might as well de-corrupt you."

'_Wait… In the tower? That means…'_ "CALEMVIR?"

Calemvir seemed confused. "Did you not know it was me?"

"Last I saw you, you were wearing a cloak, a hood and didn't have a tail," Cynder deadpanned.

He at least had the decency to look sheepish during his response. "Oh yeah… Ignore me then. Next question!"

Cynder hesitated for a moment. "How long… How long have I been unconscious?".

Calemvir brought up a hand and began to stroke his chin lightly, thinking on the answer. After a minute he asked "Here time or your time?"

Cynder's head turned to the side, confused. "What do you mean my time? We are still in Avalar right?"

"Cynder we aren't even in the same world as yours. We are currently in my home world, a place the inhabitants used to call Earth before they all vanished. Time here runs much, much faster than that of you're world. It wasn't even two years before my spell which was made to last 3 MILLENIA broke allowing Malefor to enter Avalar again."

Cynder was rarely brought to speechlessness. It happened when Malefor appeared and when Spyro stood up for her against the dragon populace. Yet here she was, stunned at what this meant. She could have been out for years here, and it would probably only be a minute there.

"Unfortunately though, you have been out for a long time. Much longer than I thought you would. Spyro is probably worried sick. Makes me wonder why the hell you two aren't dating yet."

Cynder suddenly felt very hot beneath the scales of her face as she heard the last remark, and it was clear that Calemvir meant to do that as he was now silently snickering under his breath.

"Oh you so want him. Lets get back then." Calemvir stood off his tail and let it wind around his waist again. "I promised him a more in-depth explanation and I'm sure you aren't satisfied yet." And with that, he set off, walking out the door and through the many corridors of the house, Cynder trailing behind him.

Soon Calemvir veered left and opened another door which led to a smaller room. This one had a small platform with a pedestal on the centre. Around the platform were runes of the same make of the swirl and created by Calemvir's stones. "Step on the platform Cynder. I have to grab a few runestones before we head off."

Following Calemvir's orders Cynder jumped up onto the platform and waited for Calemvir to show up. He had already left the room. As quickly as he left though, he returned. "Alright this is probably going to make you feel queasy since it's your first time going through dimensions but please try not to throw up on me," Calemvir said, only half joking.

Calemvir then took out a runestone form his pocket and placed it on the pedestal. The stone began to glow as the runes surrounded them. Eventually the runes began to settle and stopped moving in the air, seemingly waiting for something. Seeing them stop, Calemvir spoke. "24, 478, 2498."

Cynder looked at him strangely, wondering why he was saying random numbers towards the runes. Magic doesn't work like that. It goes against what she was used to with magic. Magic was an instantaneous effect, it doesn't wait for orders. Then the runes began to glow bright purple as the two were transported from the house, to Avalar once more.


	11. Chapter 11

As the world dimmed again, Cynder found herself staring at the canyon they had fought Malefor in. The canyon however seemed different to how they left, moss and other plants had crawled further down the sides of the canyon, indicating a lot of time has passed since the fight. This only brought a feeling of foreboding to Cynder as she attempted to figure out how much time had passed here.

"Sooooo, which way is home?", Calemvir spoke up. Cynder turned back to find Calemvir waiting for a response, seemingly a little impatient.

"This way, but it's about 3 days walking so we should get started."

"Who said we were walking?"

Cynder was now, for the umpteenth time today, confused again. "You have no wings, how are you going to fly?"

A smirk was Cynder's only answer as he stepped a bit backwards. "You may want to stand back."

The two-legged started to take off his shirt a put it on his shoulder, revealing a heavily obvious lack of fur. _'Explains the thick clothes'_. However, Cynder was simultaneously in awe and disgusted at what Calemvir did next.

The flesh on both of Calemvir's shoulder blades began to grow into long spindly bones as long as Calemvir's body. The bones then began to grow flesh of their own with patches of scales growing along the top parts. To finish off the construct of flesh and bone, a leathery substance grew form the bones and attached to the beginning of the construct. Looking at the whole structure, Cynder could see it was a very large set of wings on his back. Large enough that the black scaled set dragged along the floor.

"Are you gonna keep ogling me or are we getting you home?" Cynder moved her attention from the wings to Calemvir's still smiling face.

Cynder, of course, made a smart response filled with intelligence. "Uh yeah sure."

Not wasting anymore time, Cynder leapt to the skies towards Warfang. Seconds later, Calemvir took to the skies but with the excessive size of his wings he flew much further than Cynder with a single wingbeat accidently knocking Cynder aside.

"HEY, WATCH IT AND STAY BEHIND!"

"Ha-ha. Sorry it was unintentional. Haven't used these in a while. I thought you'd be faster than this since you have magic boosting you though."

Cynder was a dragoness of many things. One of which was pride towards her speed. She was the fastest dragoness in the temple, likely the whole of Warfang, thanks to her wind element. That -in her opinion- snide comment on her speed made her a bit pissed.

"Fine if I'm so slow lets race to Warfang. You head straight from here to get to the city, you can't miss it. First one there wins."

Before Calemvir could respond Cynder flew off, boosted with magic of the wind element and wings pumping wildly yet skilfully. All for naught though as Calemvir blasted past with his ridiculously large wings, almost acting like he was gliding easily in the air. Growling, Cynder attempted to catch up and win the race.

###########

**20 Minutes Later**

The pair were hovering just outside the city watchers view: one incredibly tired and another amused and had been waiting for 5 minutes. "That was a lovely flight. We should do it again. Such a relaxing time."

"Shut… Up…", Cynder panted out. She couldn't understand how. She nearly used all her magic and energy just to keep up with him! Then if it wasn't enough he just flapped his wings and flew another mile ahead!

"Now that's over with, what do we do now? Any rules I should know about or customs?"

"No… you should be ah fine. I'll explain everything."

Cynder haggardly began to fly towards the city, thinking about the race. It was strange. She seemed to be faster than she was before. Each wing beat took her further forwards and her magic had lasted much longer than it normally did. It's almost like she had grown… taller.

"Um Calemvir?"

"mm?"

"Have I grown at all?"

"Yeah, course you have. You don't spend that much time asleep and not expect to be taller. Why is that a problem?"

"No just… How the hell is anyone going to recognise me?"

Calemvir just turned around -whilst still flying backwards!- and looked at her confused. Then he seemed to get it. "OH right. I forgot to mention this. For some reason that only Magic knows, creatures only grow at the time period of their home dimension. So Spyro would've grown as much as you. Who knows, he might be an even better hunk now."

Cynder stumbled in flight a little bit at that last sentence. "What do you mean **better hunk now?!"**

"Cynder I had been waiting a long time for you to wake up, so with my spare time I went through you're memories. Nothing huge or overly personal but, Jesus you're life is hell. As an added side effect I now understand what makes a dragon/dragoness look good. Therefore, I can safely say, Spyro is HOT."

Silence impeded their conversation from then on as they continued their flight to Warfang. Like the first time Cynder flew to the city, the horns were blasted and a squad of dragons flew to see them in. Most were shocked at the sight of a new creature though some were looking angrily at Cynder for still being alive. The squad led them to the guardian tower and left them for the meeting.

"Ladies first", Calemvir said after putting his wings away and opening the door with his hand.

The two entered the building and headed towards the Guardian meeting room. Unlike the first time, they were expected.

All the guardians were there, including a female red dragon who seemed rather young compared to the other Guardians. _'The new fire Guardian.'_ There was also a distinct lack of purple dragon in the room.

"Cynder, it's good to see you well, alive, uncorrupted! And is this the creature who saved you two?", Volteer started.

Before Cynder could open her mouth to speak, Calemvir began to talk. "Why yes I am! You must be Volteer. Mister tall and grumpy there must be Cyril and the jolly green giant has to be Terrador. However I do not know who you are sir?"

"I am the new Fire guardian, Flare. Now since you seem to know all of us, maybe we could know you?"

"Ah of course, Calemvir the half dragon at your service milady." Calemvir said this with a deep bow toward the Guardians. "Now, since Cynder is clearly alive and well, I believe I owe a certain purple someone an explanation. Where is he?"

"Why not just tell us now? Spyro can have a repeat when he gets here", Cyril spoke up, annoyed at his new title.

"Don't like repeating myself, get him here or I go find him."

With a sigh, Terrador called for a guard to find Spyro and bring him to the Guardians hall.

Whilst waiting, Calemvir decided to grab some sort of cylinder with a form of liquid inside. Taking a short swig.

"Well since we must wait, might I ask what exactly you are?", Volteer decided to ask what he wanted to know from the moment he walked in.

"To put it simply, I am a mix of a dragon and a human. Humans were a species that evolved from apes before they all died out."

"How did they die out, vanish, go extinct?"

"I am unsure. For some reason I have a memory gap that won't come back. It was in that time that all humans disappeared and their structures went to ruin. As far as I can see I will be the last of my kind. Probably for the best to, a bunch of me running around is a quick way for disaster.

I tried investigating when I 'woke up' but the only thing of interest was the crater I woke up in. It was teeming with magic energy. I just assumed I was in a hidden dimension so horrible the memories were repressed whilst the human extermination was ongoing."

Suddenly, Calemvir put away the flask and stood up. "Cynder you may want to leave the room. Spyro will be here in a few minutes and you may want to keep that reunion private."

In a black flash, Cynder was outside the room. Calemvir was right, a few minutes later the door opened and out came a taller Spyro. Who froze when he saw Cynder standing there.

"Cynder?"

"Hey, been a while…"

**A/N So you may hate me for this but I couldn't be bothered writing more so this is what you get. At least next time will be interesting since I have an idea of how I want that chapter to go. After that its tumbling in the dark till the next plot point.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Cynder?"

Cynder turned to the now open door way to face her partner. She was shocked at what she saw. She didn't know how long she had been out for but it must have been a while. Spyro had grown. He was a lot taller than he was before. He was slightly taller than her! His horns had lengthened slightly and a mane of yellowed horns grew of the back of his neck and trailed down to his tail. His snout became more… defined? Whilst his jaw sharpened more. All the baby fat that hung around his cheeks had vanished. _'Probably through excess training knowing him'_. His wings had doubled in length, too large for him to properly fold them against his flanks, leaving them to hang in the air slightly. His legs had definitely been worked on, the muscles were showing more than when she last saw him. His tail had also grown longer, now a biological whip at his back with a yellow spear end on the back. His scales had grown darker giving Spyro a much more serious look. One thing for certain though…

If he didn't have troubles with the females before, he was sure as hell getting them now. _'Ember must be insufferable now'_.

Realising she was staring, Cynder caught herself and tried to act calmly, "Hey, been a while…"

Spyro's look of utter shock slowly melted to a bewildered smile as he snorted in amusement. The only warning Cynder got as he rushed her was a slight tensing of his hind legs. A purple flash and both dragons were on the ground, Cynder belly up, surprised and Spyro above her, nuzzling her like she had been away for a… _'ohh'_.

"Ancestors this better not be another dream," Spyro said slightly tearing up. "Cause if it is I don't wanna wake up."

"It's not a dream. I'm back," Cynder whispered, kind of shocked Spyro reacted like this. "Though I'd like to get of the floor now." She retorted.

Spyro visibly stiffened when he realised exactly what situation he put them into. Slowly he stepped back from Cynder allowing her to get up.

"Well, excuse me for missing my partner for the last five years," Spyro grumbled, his embarrassed blush hidden by his scales.

This time it was Cynder's turn to stiffen up. "F-Five Years!?" She was horrified. She was unconscious for half a decade, whilst Spyro was practically alone. Cynder wasn't oblivious to his lack of friends due to his association with her and that just hurt her more.

"Did you not know? You've clearly grown," Spyro asked confusedly.

"I knew I had grown, my wing beats took me further on the way here. I just… Didn't realise you were alone for that long…", Cynder started mumbling to herself before she was stopped.

"Are you really blaming yourself for that?" Spyro interrupted her. He walked in front of her, making sure she looked right at him. "That was Malefor's fault, okay? No more blaming yourself for things out of your control, alright?"

"Alright," Cynder said before she smirked. "Now when did you get so smart?"

"Are you gonna ask that every time I say something smart?" Spyro grumbled.

"I could ask why you're dreaming about me if you prefer?"

"Shut it. Lets go in. I want to know who that guy was."

#Line Break

After Cynder and Spyro took their seat, with a little teasing from Calemvir about why they took so long, the council was prepared to listen.

"Alrighty, lets begin," Calemvir started. "I am a species of creature known as a Half-Dragon. Somehow a dragon of this world was able to cross the dimensional barrier and fell for a female of the species named 'Humans', who were the only 'intelligent' species on Earth. After a couple hundred years that dragon disappeared and I wanted to know where. So I created a form of teleportation using my Runes -we'll get to that Volteer- and crossed through into this dimension. Fortunately for you, I happened to teleport into the core whilst the whole apocalypse thing was happening. I was sensing a lot of dark energy from Malefor and wanted to purify it, for reasoning I will keep private.

So I dropped a few familiar runes that created the miasma dragons you saw. Then when Malefor was distracted I created a second portal through the worlds and locked him up in the chains Spyro undoubtedly told you about.

Fast forward a few hundred centuries in my world since it was just my fruitless efforts of trying to get some information out of him, and I decided to let him de-corrupt on auto whilst I have a little mosey in this world and set up a little plan to get him here safely. The plan was as follows:

Step one: Set up a trap that will, well, trap Malefor until I get there.

Step two: Wait a millennia to transport Malefor to the trap site in this world.

Step three: Check and see if the dark energy was gone. If not I re-trap him in my world and repeat the process.

A simple plan that came crumbling down because of one fact: Time difference. I didn't take the size of this planet into consideration. This is 2.75903 times the size of the largest planet in my Galaxy, Saturn which contributes to this. That and the fact that one and a half years here equals around a millennia back home.

And so I sensed Malefor back WAAAAY too soon and try to get there in time. When I arrived Spyro here was on the ground about to be stabbed by his girlfriend and Malefor was watching. I save Spyro take Malefor and Cynder to my world for de-corruption and voila! Here we are."

"Any questions?", Calemvir asked.

Volteer was up immediately, predictably.

"What exactly are Runes?"

"Runes are a form of magic used by inscribing stones made from magic with the literature of Vikings who were a group of heavily religious humans who created the language of magic."

"Why are you here?", Cyril asked, very suspicious of whether Calemvir was peaceful.

"As I said I am searching for a certain black dragon. Shouldn't be too hard to find considering how they're created."

"Do you mind explaining what you mean by that," Flare inquired.

"Not at all. The way most black dragons are created is through heavy dark magic. This is the case of Cynder here."

"So by that logic, there wouldn't be very many black dragons as they would have been killed to ensure the survival of the races."

Calemvir raised an eyebrow. "Heavily racist though I see your point. It's clear you dragons haven't developed a way to counteract corruption, with exemption to beating the darkness back or emotional overload, which is how you stopped Cynder before."

Spyro decided to speak up finally. "I've heard all I care about." Spyro turned to Terrador. "Can me and Cynder go please? She's been gone for a long time and she's going to need to see where everything is."

"Oooo first date already Spyro?", Calemvir teased.

Again, Cynder was glad she had black scales. Spyro however wasn't so lucky.

"IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Spyro cried indignantly.

"Sure, sure. Go have fun." Calemvir smiled before frowning as they left, Spyro dragging Cynder along with his wing. "God knows you two deserve it."

**So, reunions done and I have no idea what to do until my next plot point. I might just time-skip again until the plot-point but that's gonna get old real fast.**


	13. Chapter 13

'_City is the same as ever'_ Cynder thought as the pair strolled through the streets. Repairs had certainly been finished when she was away. The wall had no holes in it now, the rubble of the golem was removed and presumably used for said wall. Even the mole houses were repaired. _'Now I think about it those should've been done a while ago…'_

Cynder was brought out of her musing when Spyro started talking to her. "Sorry Spyro what was that?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see the new academy."

"Wait 'new'? What happened to the old one?"

For some reason Spyro became a little sheepish, which is NOT a good look on a dragon. "Absolutely nothing!".

"Uh huh" Cynder deadpanned. "And the sky is green, now what did you do?"

"Why does it have to be me that did something?" Spyro cried indignantly. "For all you know we could've just made a better place to learn!"

At the is point, Cynder knew he did something stupid. "You blew it up whilst training didn't you." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. Which was further proven by Spyro's wings dropping to the side as he slumped over.

"Yes", Spyro sighed. "But it wasn't just my fault. Volteer was there as well and he didn't stop me!"

Cynder just smiled. "You'd think you would have learned from when you decommissioned the training room the first twelve times. But no. you had to go and blow up the building." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok you were as much to blame for those as me!"

That was a fair point. Since the only one who could really push Spyro was Cynder, they were the ones to spar for everything. Otherwise any combat class would just be a smackdown for any other students in the temple. _'Although it would've been nice to slap Embers attitude off of her face'_.

"Alright I'll let up." Cynder conceded. "Now can we go to this post-Spyro academy then?"

Spyro groaned. "I am never going to live this down am I?"

**Back with the Guardians and Calemvir**

"Now the love birds are gone, shall we get to the real questions?" Calemvir asked, suddenly serious.

"I believe we should, yes," Terrador spoke. "I suppose the first thing to ask is why save Cynder? Not that I am not grateful."

"I suppose that would be because she earned it. She might as well have saved the world. Sure, I caught Malefor but if I were a second later, this world would be doomed and I would be floating in space. Spyro may have pulled the world together, but Cynder got him to where he needed to be. I'd say Cynder has earnt her break."

"It is good that someone outside of us understands this. Cynder needs all the allies she can get here." Terrador smiled sadly. "Too many of us are blinded by grief and anger. And I will admit I was against Cynder at the beginning, but now she has done too much for us to turn a blind eye any longer."

Volteer nodded. "Indeed. I do doubt many of us would be able to survive those experiences, much less so as to save a world that hates you."

"Mhm. So, next question?"

"What are you planning to do now that you are here?" Cyril asked cautiously. "We are still recovering from Malefor so we must know if you are in any way a threat."

"Good question. I am no enemy to you, nor do I plan to ever be. I will however hang around here. If my quarry is anywhere they will likely come here, or at least word of him will. This planet is far too large to search through for one dragon, albeit a rare one. Beyond that I don't know. Maybe I'll just follow Spyro and Cynder around."

"There may be a problem with that." Flare spoke up now. "If you were to be walking the streets like that, so soon after the war with the apes, people will demand an explanation. If the people were to start asking questions…"

"Not a problem." Calemvir interrupted. "I have a solution for that, although I will need Volteer's help for this."

"Volteer, do you have any issues with assisting?" Terrador turned to the Guardian in question.

"Do I have a problem conversing with a being from another dimension with different forms of altering magic, growing limbs and knowledge of a long dead civilization?" Volteer was essentially bouncing with delight. "I am barely restraining myself! Such a vast well of information!" He exclaimed.

**Back with Spyro and Cynder**

The two dragons had entered the academy a few minutes ago and had started the tour of the 'new' facilities. The restoration of the building had been completed finally so there were new places to find from before Cynder's… disappearance. Now the academy had finished refurnishing the classrooms so more students would be able to start in the upcoming year as well as more rooms for teachers. Beforehand the only teachers were the Guardians, as they were the only ones to not be afraid of Malefor during the war and were able to defend the dragon temple from invaders, at least until Malefor was able to return.

As the two were traversing the corridors of the academy, students were still going about their daily lives, moving from one class to another. Many of which noticed the black dragoness following Spyro. Most seemed to be shocked, scared, confused or a mixture of all three. Cynder noticed this and was wondering why. She continued to ponder this until Spyro spoke up.

"They thought you were dead", Spyro told her. Apparently he had seen what his friend was wondering about. "Despite what I and the Guardians told them, they really thought you were finished." Spyro's expression turned much darker now, anger swirled into being in his eyes. "Some dragons saw us leave for the mission before… He came back. When they saw us in battle armour, and only I came back, they thought **I** killed you."

Cynder stopped at that. Sure, no-one really liked her. It wouldn't be hard to assume they would think she was dead, they went on a mission, even dragons can die on these missions. But for _SPYRO_ to kill her… That's not something she needed to think about.

"The rumours got ridiculous, ranging from me finally waking up and challenging you to a duel to end the 'Terror' once and for all and you seducing me into leaving the city before trying to resurrect Malefor with my body."

It was then that Cynder noticed that some of the dragons surrounding them were also looking at Spyro in fear, so she spoke her concerns.

"Spyro… what did you do to get them to be scared of you too?"

Spyro was silent for a while, seemingly pondering on something. After minutes of silence and walking, Spyro spoke.

"Lets go to my room for this."

So Spyro led Cynder to the dormitories, where they both sat down on cushions that Spyro dragged out. Spyro sat there for a while, collecting his thoughts while Cynder watched him, waiting for him to finally speak.

After a long silence, Spyro began to fill the void.

"It was around a year after you were taken…"

_Flashback_

_Spyro was walking down to the arena. Ever since Cynder was taken by that 'Calemvir' creature, Spyro had been practicing his magic, attempting to improve himself so the situation he and Cynder were put in could never happen again. He had felt so helpless, Cynder was back to attacking him and Spyro had not even scratched the great dragon Malefor._

_The past year had been lonelier than usual, since Cynder was no longer around and Sparx had decided to stay at home to take of Mom and Dad, Spyro was alone during his time in the academy. He didn't completely mind that though. He was somewhat used to it. Take away Sparx and he would have been alone in the Firefly Community (__**A/N Did that place have an actual name?**__)_

_But Spyro was more frustrated and angry than lonely. During the year he had been approached by a multitude of dragons praising him for 'Slaying the Terror'. He had explained time and time again that Cynder was still alive and he had not killed her. But then questions came around asking where she was if she wasn't here. The answer of "I don't know" seemed to concern the populace as questions of where Cynder was 'hiding' started to circulate. Some even had the audacity to claim Spyro was still under the witches spell._

"_Spyrooooo!"_

_And there was Ember, in all her pink glory. Without Cynder to interfere, Ember had gotten much bolder in her attempts to seduce the purple dragon. She had started following him around, actively searching for him and even memorising where he would be and on what day/time. Mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen, Spyro turned._

"_Hello Ember", Spyro greeted neutrally. "How are you?"_

"_Oh I am just wonderful now, Spyro"_

"_And why would that be?", Spyro grimaced, knowing what pink dragoness was going to say._

"_Why? Because you're here and I'm here with you!"_

"_Well, this has been a pleasant chat but I have to go to the arena…"_

"_Well that's perfect as I'm heading that way myself!"_

'_No, you aren't.' Spyro knew full well that Ember only went to the arena if Spyro was on his way as well._

_After five seconds, Ember was off on her tangent again._

"_So Spyro, how have you been since Cynder vanished?"_

"_Well enough."_

"_Just well enough? You should be ecstatic! You finally got out and __**we**__ can finally be together!"_

_Now, to understand why what followed occurred, take into account three things:_

_-1) Spyro had not been able to sleep lately. During the past year nightmares plagued his sleep. Nightmares of what was actually happening to Cynder and Malefor killing Cynder and Spyro both._

_-2) Spyro had been called out for 'killing' Cynder a multitude of times over the years, but had restrained himself from acting on it because the Guardians had asked him not to. That and Cynder would undoubtedly hate it if he did so._

_And 3:_

_Spyro was already pissed._

_Spyro stopped walking, Ember stopping as well a small way ahead._

"_Look at me"_

_Spyro's voice was near silent, Ember could barely hear it. It was ice cold, filled with restrained anger and pent up aggression from the whole year._

_But Ember was oblivious to it, turning around happily like nothing was wrong._

"_Yes, Spy…"_

_Ember managed to get that half sentence out before Spyro acted out. Within a second, Spyro's tail had wrapped itself around Ember's neck and held it tightly, choking her out. Ember was unable to breathe or react from the shock. Ember was still looking into Spyro's eyes. Pure anger and unadulterated rage shone brightly from his purple gaze. A years-worth of shit had finally broken over the damn, and Ember was the sole victim to it all._

"_Shut up, and listen closely." Spyro spoke again, either not noticing Embers lack of air, or not caring. "I did not kill Cynder, Cynder is not here, Cynder is somewhere I can't get to. I am worried over her and I don't need some PINK PIECE OF SHIT TO TELL ME I SHOULD FEEL 'ECSTATIC' OVER MY BEST FRIENDS POSSIBLE DEMISE!"_

_Spyro was bellowing out each and every word, grabbing the attention of every dragon and dragoness in the corridor, if they weren't watching already. Noticing their audience, Spyro turned to them for their bit of his rage._

"_SHE HELPED SAVE ALL OF YOUR LIVES, EVEN WHEN YOU ALL GAVE HER SHIT! NO. YOU GAVE HER WORSE THAN SHIT! YOU WOULDN'T GIVE HER ANYTHING EXCEPT HATE AND ANGER WHICH I WOULD FUCKING UNDERSTAND IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT SHE SAVED YOU ALL! SHE FOUGHT AGAINST MALEFOR'S POWER AND WON TWICE! TWICE!"_

_Spyro's tail unconsciously was tightening around Embers throat, causing her to choke louder. Her eyes were now wide open in fear when looking at the one she used to 'love'. Adoration had quickly changed to horror and terror, tears streaming down her face. Similar looks were being held by the hundreds of students around them. Some simply had ran away from the aura of anger that had reached them from so far away while others were stood in place, unable to move from the overwhelming rage in front of them._

_Spyro's scales were starting to shimmer now, darkening and brightening again, with thin wisps of magical smoke coming from beneath his scales. His voice became deeper, and echoed slightly, as if there were two speaking at once._

"_**I COULDN'T EVEN DO IT ONCE WITHOUT HER HELP. ANCESTORS I'M STILL FIGHTING HIM! SO IF I HEAR ONE MORE SLY COMMENT OR ONE CONGRATULATIONS ON MY FRIENDS MURDER…**__"_

_Spyro stopped for a second, the wisps of smoke dying down, scales returning to their normal bright purple. His voice remained the same however, still echoing through the halls._

"_**I will rip their eyes from**__**their sockets and shove them down your throat SO YOU CAN WATCH AS MY CLAWS TEAR YOUR CARCASSES OPEN!"**_

_And with that, he dropped the pink dragoness he had in his tail, allowing her to breathe again. Ember coughed and spluttered as she heaved breath after breath, unable to stand on her feet due to the lack of oxygen and the world spinning around her. And Spyro dropped into the shadows, disappearing just like Cynder used to, to destroy another training arena._

_Flashback End_

"…The word spread about what I did, and the last two years I haven't been bothered about the rumours again. The rumours of me killing you were gone for a while but came back a while ago. That was also when I destroyed the training room."

Spyro sighed. "Even Ember has stopped now, just goes silent or runs."

Cynder was absolutely stunned. Spyro, _her Spyro_, had done **that**? It just… Spyro would never let himself do something like this, it just didn't seem natural.

"Honestly I didn't even mean to snap, I don't even remember doing any of it. I was just told by Terrador afterwards what had happened. Ember said that one line and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a scorched arena, boulders and ice everywhere."

"Well", Cynder started, unsure of what to say. "At least we're partners in animosity as well now."

Spyro started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into a small laugh which evolved into a larger one. Cynder just watched in confusion, the joke wasn't that funny, why was he laughing?

"Sorry… hehe… Just, only you could listen to that and then make a joke." Spyro chuckled out.

Spyro suddenly leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers, with his eyes closed.

"Thank the Ancestors you're back, I missed you more than you know"

Cynder was also thanking the Ancestors, but instead was thanking them for Spyro closing his eyes so he couldn't see her blush heavily from the surprising contact. They just stayed silent in Spyro's room, slowly falling asleep after the surprising and exhausting day.

**A/N Thanks storyreader21 and SandraCute for favouriting. Honestly wasn't expecting people to bother with this story. Might actually type down my other story ideas after this one is done.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I wonder how many people thought this was stopped.**

_Back With Calemvir_

"Well, if all questions are finished, I do believe I requested some time alone with Volteer here."

Calemvir was lounging back on a rather comfy chair, waiting for this meeting to be over. The Guardians had asked a few more questions, although Volteer had remained strangely quiet.

"Yes, I think we are quite done here. Do enjoy stay in Warfang, and best of luck on your Dragon-Hunt, Calemvir", Terrador replied.

"Please, follow me. My chamber should be more than private enough for our conversation! I have been saving some more complex questions _some_ may not appreciate" Volteer said quickly, inclining his head towards Cyril as he said 'some'.

"Let us be off. Another time Guardians."

_In Volteer's Chamber_

Volteer's 'chamber' seemed more like a study and library mixed together with a bed and table in the centre for Volteer to sleep on. Shelves upon shelves of books ranging across multiple subjects from magic to basic sciences (for dragons) to etiquettes between species. Volteer moved to the table and pulled out a rather smaller looking chair.

Sheepishly, Volteer began to apologise. "We never really have any visitors in our chambers beyond the younger dragons and moles who require our specific attention. Sorry for the small chair but you may have to make do with this for now."

"That's fine Volteer, chairs make my tail uncomfortable anyway. I'll simply sit on my tail."

With that said, Calemvir's scaly tail grew and visibly thickened as it snaked to form a circle to support the now squatting half-dragon it belonged to.

"Shall we start with your questions now then Volteer? I'm sure there are far too many swirling in that noggin right now."

"Yes, indeed, absolutely," Volteer began. "Your runes, they are a form of magic, are they not? Would you mind explaining exactly how they work?"

"Thought you would want to start with these."

Calemvir then pulled out a rock that in the palm of his hand. The centre of the rune emblazed with a strange symbol that glowed a soft orange, reminiscent of a cosy flame often found in a fireplace.

"This is a rune. Runes are small stones that have been filled with magical energy from either the creator, the magic surrounding the area or from a mixture of both. Humans have always had a shorter magic capacity than others, even before the race started to ignore their magical capabilities. To make up for this, magic diverged into two paths, using staffs and wands as a channel for magic to leave the body, or runes."

"The creation of a rune is fairly simple. The magic was created by a group known as Vikings. The Vikings inscribed their words onto a stone, any will do, depending on its usage. For example, this rune has the Viking word for "ember" written upon it. This causes it to create a small flame upon activation."

"The rest is fairly straightforward. The word or words will require charging and the user will provide the magic. I use them because I have inherited the humans lesser magic pool and these work much better than staves."

Volteer was absolutely ecstatic at the newfound knowledge Calemvir had to offer. A form of storing magical energy for later use that seemingly never ends! This was a gold mine for any arcane researcher such as Volteer!

"That is simply fascinating! These "Vikings" as you have so called them created a form of storing magic, a process that we have thought impossible outside of the use of crystals!"

Calemvir seemed mildly surprised at this.

"Really? You dragons are searching for ways to hold magic? Why? There doesn't seem to be a need for it like there was for humans."

"What do you mean?" Volteer enquired.

"Think of it like this, one human, no matter how powerful, could never, _ever_, hope t create a fireball without a staff. We simply don't have enough raw magic in us at one time in order to do it. Yet you dragons can destroy full buildings at a young age without breaking a sweat."

"One dragon could equal to over a hundred humans and that's just a basic approximation form what I have seen so far from your kind. You are literal magical bombs with excess oozing out of you. The only downside would be your rather small regeneration."

"Ah, I see. I suppose it would be a large problem for a species that magically inferior," Volteer acquiesced. "Now, if I may, how on earth were you able to create and retract those wings of those. Another rune? And what was that strange white creation you had that Spyro described?"

"Same answer actually. Those both came from me and had no magic powering them whatsoever. I don't fully understand why, but human minds were far more evolved than there bodies were. This caused them to die before all of their brain could activate. I, however, have the humans brain and the dragons capabilities of long life. This let my brain fully develop and allows me to access parts of my brain that make up what I am: my cells."

"This, along with my ability to influence my brain functions, allows me to create structures form my body out of flesh and bone. The bone that stopped Cynder's tail was just that; a bone. A highly condensed and durable one, but a bone nonetheless."

"Runes could make a similar effect, but there would need to be multiple words inscribed on the same surface and would likely cause immense pain for the user. I don't suggest trying it."

"Let me ensure I understand this," Volteer started. "Humans have a more functionally developed brain than any species. So much so that they died before fully developing their brains and activating their functions. But since you have a longer lifespan you can use it as it was meant and create structures such as limbs and brains out of your own body. Am I understanding this right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Calemvir nodded, smiling. "I knew you were the smart one. Any more questions or can I get my assistance in my project?"

"Further questions can be answered later, mostly about your humans civilisations and whatnot. How can I offer assistance in this project of yours?"

Calemvir stood from his tail, which now thinned from the bones and muscles thinning so it didn't drag on the floor, rubbing his hands together and looking around at the books lining the walls. "Well, do any of these books have the biology of dragons in them?"

Volteer stared quizzically at Calemvir, wondering why he would need that, but still moved to a shelf behind the half dragon.

_The Next Day_

Amethyst eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the open window onto Spyros face. Slowly standing, the purple dragon winced at the bright light and moved to close said window before preparing for the morning. But before reaching the window, Spyro found his front left claw weighed down by something heavy. Sleepily, Spyro looked down to remove what likely was just a blanket that refused to move for whatever reason, only to find a large black scaled mass on his foot.

'_Oh right, Cynder slept in my room'_

As Spyro's sleep addled brain attempted to comprehend exactly what could be implied from his most recent thought, Cynder felt the shuffling from under her torso and woke form her sleep as well. Looking up, Cynder found a slightly surprised Spyro looking down at her. As amethyst met emerald, Cynder and Spyro began to comprehend what had happened.

'_OH ANCESTORS I/SHE SLEPT WITH SPYRO/ME!'_

"SPYRO!", Cynder yelled as she bolted up and backed away a step, attempting to beat down the embarrassed flush crawling up her neck. "IamsosorryIdidnotmeantosleephereletmeju-"

As she was speaking rapidly, Spyro just started to laugh. It started as a simple chuckle, until it turned to full boisterous laughter at the current situation. Cynder was completely confused. She thought that Spyro would have been at least embarrassed from this. But he was _laughing_?

Feeling ever so slightly frustrated, Cynder pointedly asked "Okay, what in Convexity is so funny today?"

"Sorry, Sorry, its… its just -wheeze-, this exact thing happened at the dragon temple."

'_Wait, did it?' _Cynder started to think back and realised, it had. The exact situation before them happened on her third or fourth day after being de-corrupted by Spyro.

"It was just funny." Spyro said, stretching his back. "But we should probably head out before the Guardians find out."

"Why would it matter if the Guardians find out?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder, we are two completely immature dragons of opposite genders in one room for an afternoon and a night. What do you think they'll say?"

Cogs could be heard as Cynder processed through that small fact. Slowly, Cynder's flush came back in full force as she leapt over Spyro and ran for the door, leaving a, now laughing, Spyro behind to prepare for the day.

_A short while later_

Cynder had gotten herself to calm down as Spyro cleaned up his room and did what he needed for the day. As Spyro came out of his dorm, still grinning mind you, he turned to Cynder and simply said, "c'mon, I'm starving" and they were both off to get something to eat. As they were moving though, a specific dragon caught Spyro's eye, and he had to do a double take from what he saw.

Sat outside the door to the food hall, was a male dragon. It almost looked like an exact copy of him! The same length, width and age seemed to match eerily well. The double's horns seemed to curve more than Spyro's however, and they were coloured a pure white, almost like bone. The other clear difference was that the dragon was covered in black scales. _THERE IS A BLACK DRAGON!_ Naturally, this set off so many alarm bells in his head. But then the dragon saw them.

The dragon seemed to smile awkwardly before slowly walking towards, almost like he was still learning how to walk properly. The dragon opened his mouth before reaching them and simply said "Hi Spyro, Cynder. I wonder what you two were up to last night, hmmmm?" The dragon seemed to try and arch his eyebrow, but couldn't quite figure out the motion, but the sentiment was there, which would have caused the two dragons to blush heavily if they weren't so shocked at this.

The black dragon seemed confused though. Then a look of realisation dawned on his face.

"AH, I get it! You don't recognise me, it's me, Calemvir."

"Calemvir, how are you a dragon now?" Cynder started slowly, still confused but seeing as how the half dragon can grow wings twice the size of himself, this isn't so much of a stretch.

"Well, Volteer showed me the biology of a dragon, so I changed into a dragon using the same trick I used to make those wings. Sorry that I look like you Spyro, you are the only young dragon I have come across and so you are the only base I had for this."

"Ok, confusion is still there but at least your aren't gonna try and kill us," Spyro breathed out, relieved that a fight wasn't going to break out the day after Cynder came home.

"I'll explain further later, for now, we are all hungry right? Let's just eat and save us all some hunger strikes, eh?"

**A/N So… Thanks to THISWILLHURT306 for favouriting this for some reason. Glad to make a few people happy.**

**Now if it isn't too much rouble, can I ask you peoples how my writing actually is? I'm not entirely sure when it comes to my own writing if it's shite or moderately ok so just let me know if you don't mind.**

**Maybe this next chapter won't need as long a wait. But I doubt it.**


	15. Chapter 15

The now trio of dragons moved to enter the food hall, although two were heavily confused. As they set about getting food and heading towards the only empty table-_ 'Same one from before the mission'_, Cynder noted mentally- the entire room fell silent as not only Cynder walked into the room, alive and well, but _another_ black dragon. The room exploded into not-so-quiet whispers. Spyro seemed to be used to this and ignored it while Calemvir did not care at all, just following the two dragons. Cynder easily caught some of the whispers passing around though.

'…_The Terrors back?! When?'_

'_There's __**two**__ of them now…'_

'_Why does that one look like Spyro?'_

'_Black magic…'_

"Well, can we have some answers now?" Spyro's voice dragged Cynder's attention away from the chatters of the students and towards the two males she was seated with.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

Spyro looked at Calemvir weirdly before speaking, "Maybe about why you are a dragon now?"

"I thought that would be obvious. Just under a decade ago you were at war with another species. What do you think would happen if a new species, that happens to be a relative of the apes, showed up out of no-where? Pandemonium. I thought you would ask how."

"The 'how' doesn't really matter. It's probably something I won't remember or understand."

Calemvir smirked. "Well at least you understand where you are".

It was at this moment that a large gong rang out over the temple. Seeing Calemvir's confused face, Cynder decided to clarify what the bell meant.

"It's just how the guardians let us know that the first classes will be starting. We have about five minutes until the classes start."

"I'll show you two the way", Spyro spoke up. "Cynder, you haven't been here for a while and our classes have changed over the years and you haven't been in this building at all Calemvir."

"No need to worry about me," Calemvir said, standing to leave the table. "I don't have any classes here, I'm just here to keep up the appearance of a student. Have fun!"

Calemvir then walked out of the lunchroom, causing the rest of the students to give him a wide berth.

"We should probably head off to. We don't want you to be late to the first class you've had in years."

Spyro stood up from his seat, causing Cynder to follow him through the crowd of students rushing to get to classes. "So, before we get there, you should know something," Spyro began. "Because of the… feelings towards us by nearly the entirety of the temple the guardians thought it would be a better idea for us to be mentored by them directly for the rest of our time here."

"Really?" Cynder asked, surprised. "About time!"

Spyro raised a brow confusedly.

"Well, its not like we were learning anything new in those classes. Most of that stuff we learned for ourselves during our time in the war. The only thing we can really learn from the temple is how to get stronger for when the next bad guy comes along."

"And even then, it probably won't be nearly as bad as Malefor."

Cynder nodded. If another dragon decided to go rogue and do things that Malefor was doing, Malefor was a purple dragon. He had full control of all elements and was able to control Convexity to a higher extent to anything that had been seen before, creating shields as well as rays. Nothing could show the dragon race a bigger challenge than that. Even if Spyro went rogue, he wouldn't be anywhere near as much of a danger as Malefor was. He had power only shown once in generations.

"Still though," Spyro continued. "It pays to be prepared."

The two friends continued walking in comfortable silence just enjoying having the other around again. Eventually, Spyro stopped outside of a large door, pushing it open with his wing. "Ladies first."

Cynder snorted, before walking in. "I'm the least Ladylike dragoness in this temple Spyro."

"If you're done conversing." A voice called out from the room, drawing Cynder's and Spyro's attention. Flare was standing at the centre of the room, waiting patiently for the two younger dragons. "We do have work to do. I'm starting to think Calemvir had a point when he brought you two up."

"QUIET FLARE!" Spyro cried, indignantly.

"There's enough of that going around with Calemvir around. He doesn't need help Flare," Cynder said.

"Yes, yes." Flare said, dismissively. "I have a few things I want to get through today, although most of it involves you Cynder."

Flare then turned her attention towards Spyro. "Spyro, dear, would you mind taking a seat towards the side, you won't be needed for right now."

"Sure, Flare." Spyro muttered, still a little embarrassed. Spyro walked over to the side and lay down, though ready to move at any time.

"Cynder, we are going to have a spar. Come at me with all you have. We're going to see if you have gotten rusty over the years."

Cynder quickly shifted into a combat position, flaring her winds up, ready to move at a second's notice. Flare simply stood there, waiting. "Whenever you're ready Cynder."

Cynder charged towards the Fire Guardian, closing the space between them quickly. Cynder attempted to claw Flare, only for Flare to move her wing into the claw's path, blocking the blow with a little pressure. Cynder then moved into Shadow, removing herself from Flare's vision. Flare now readied herself to begin moving. A few seconds passed with Cynder still missing. Flare then noticed a small movement behind her, throwing herself forward to avoid the black dragonesses attempt to claw her from behind. A fireball was sent from the Guardians mouth aimed at her chest. Cynder attempted to move away from this attack but tripped on her wing causing her to take the flame full on her front.

"I see." Flare relaxed again, moving over to help Cynder up. "Calemvir thought this would be a problem. According to the Guardians, you could defeat one of them on their own. You don't make mistakes like that. You, Cynder, are not used to your new size."

At this point Spyro had reached the pair, worried over Cynder. The fireball hadn't caused any problem, her black scales being much harder than the average dragon. "Spyro, it looks like you'll be training on your own for now. I have to get Cynder up to speed on how to fight again."

**A/N Thank you KaousuShin for favouriting.**

**Been a minute for this story. I just had a bit of a hard time with this chapter specifically. It should be easier in the future. Or not. I dunno. We'll see.**


End file.
